


the only thing that matters

by gemini_hyuck



Series: the only thing that matters [1]
Category: Jeon Jungkook - Fandom, jeon jeong-guk, jeong-guk, jungkook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, F/M, GOT7 - Freeform, M/M, Mafia Bangtan Boys | BTS, bts - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_hyuck/pseuds/gemini_hyuck
Summary: jeon jeong-guk was feared. he was a ghost, a name whispered through the streets though never seen. he was a myth to some but to his enemies he was a very real threat. his focus never wavered and he never, ever missed his target. there were no distractions, nothing mattered but the mission. until her.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Series: the only thing that matters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993051
Kudos: 8





	1. the only thing that matters

life before jungkook was… empty. i was always alone. abandoned by the ones i thought loved me. i followed the same routine everyday. get up, go to work until lunch, go to gym, self defense classes, and come back home. so yeah. life before jungkook was empty. 

the first time i met jungkook i was being held at gun point. i was walking home the way i always did and was pulled into an alleyway. i know, how cliche right? i pushed against the brick wall and a gun was shoved into my face. i stared the man right in the eye as i calmly handed him my purse. i was just so tired of everything i didn’t care anymore. a voice at the end of the alleyway caught our attention. 

“let her go.” the man holding me immediately yanked me in front of him. he pointed the gun at my head. he began to yell at the man in a different language so i couldn’t understand anything. he stalked right up to us as the man aimed at him and started firing. only one shot managed to tag him in the shoulder but he didn’t even flinch. he pulled out a gun as he got to us and shot the man holding me point blank in the face. as soon as the man fell he grabbed me pulling me away so i wouldn’t be dragged down on top of a dead man. i ripped myself away from him. this didn’t seem to surprise him seeing as he just shot someone not two centimeters from my head. he tucked the gun back into its holster somewhere on his back under his jacket. walking towards me slowly he put is hands up fingers spread to show me he meant no harm to me. upon seeing him closer he looked distantly familiar but i didn’t know why. my heart raced but in my panic i felt concern for him as i saw him wince. i had forgotten about his shoulder wound. he noticed me looking at his shoulder and vaguely waved on of his hands. 

“it’s nothing, don’t worry about it. are you ok?” i nodded and his shoulders seemed to relax. he nodded back and turned to leave. 

“wait!” i yelled after him. “you really should get that looked at” he simply laughed at me. 

“i’ll be fine girl. go home.” i sighed in frustration. if he didn’t get help soon he’d bleed out and he clearly wasn’t going to go to a hospital anytime soon.

“if you won’t go to a hospital at least come to my apartment. i’m an assistant nurse, i can stitch you up then you’re free to go.” he chuckled at me again then looked back and saw that i was serious. he hesitated so i tried again. 

“please?” this time he agreed. 

as i cleaned out the wound i tried to make small talk to distract him.

“do you have a name?” he nodded but kept his mouth shut. i sighed and continued to clean it out. 

“well i’m kim y/n.” i said. “just thought you should know.” as i started to stitch it closed i noticed he didn’t even blink. he was completely relaxed. i finished patching up the wound, taping a bandage over it and he adjusted his shirt back over his shoulder. as he stood up i suddenly worried if he had a place to live.

“do you have anywhere to go?” i blurted out. i saw him half smile and nod. my shoulders slumped in relief and i nodded. with that he left. and that was the day i met jeon jeong-guk.

that was most definitely not the last time i saw him. he showed up at my door two days later and he gave me his name. soojin was what i called him. i saw him almost four times a week. i got used to hearing his two quick knocks then the door opening. he always seemed to be in a rush coming in but would stay for hours. he never called or texted ahead despite me giving him my phone number. i had become used to his presence though. he made me laugh and always showed up on fridays to watch movies. he’d sit right next to me despite having the entire couch. his leg would always be pressed against mine and his head would be on my shoulder. i didn’t mind though. his warmth was here and it was real. he was real. for the first time in a long time i wasn’t alone. 

eventually all good things must come to an end. i was watching tv, waiting for him to show up for movie night when i saw it. breaking news: a member of the infamous mafia bts was seen in y/a/n (your area name). a picture of said mafia member was shown and…. it was him? the man you had been letting into your house for almost a year, the man that you had fallen for, the man who had saved you was… a mafia member? no there’s no way there had to be a mistake. where was he anyway? surely he’d explain when he got here. as if on cue he burst through the doorway. he looked from me to the tv with his face still on it and cursed. he flew to my room grabbing the closest bag he could find and started shoving clothes into it. he ran to my bathroom and grabbed all necessities: tooth brush. toothpaste, hairbrush and shoved them in the bag as well. he threw the bag at me as he ran back into the main room a gestured out the door. 

“we need to go.” he said urgently. “now.” 

“why? who are you really?”

“y/n please. you know me.” he tried to smile but he was still urgent. 

“no you don’t get to do that. don’t smile at me. don’t lie to me anymore. i don’t know you at all do i? jeon jeon-guk.” he seemed to flinch at his real name. unbeknownst to me his heart was breaking as he watched my eyes teared up but there would be time for that later. he needed to get me out. 

“i promise i will explain everything but please we need to go.” i decided an explanation could wait and ran out the door. he slammed my door shut and locked it then ran after me. he rushed me down the stairs and out the back entrance to a big black van. the doors in the back opened and a man with a young boyish face gestured frantically. 

“c’mon c’mon c’mon police are almost here.” he grabbed my bag and jeong-guk helped me into the van. he hopped in and the other man immediately yelled to the driver. 

“jin-hyung they’re in go go go!” the driver “jin” slammed into drive, throwing a quick “hold on” to us over his shoulder. i gasped as i was thrown to one side of the van then the other. jeong-guk grabbed me as i slid into him and pulled me into him, keeping me stable. as i looked back towards my apartment through the back window i gasped. the building was in flames. i stared at the burning building in silence, the gears beginning to turn in my head. suddenly the pieces started to click. his randomly timed rushed entrances and exits suddenly made sense. it explained the random bruises on his face and arms and the way he seemed to be aware of everything at all times. the other man sucked in a breath and i was pulled from my thoughts. he was looking back at my apartment building as well.

“jesus guk who’d you piss off.” so he was jeon jeong-guk. the news was right. there was no doubt now. he glanced down when i tensed in his arms. 

“choi san saw me coming out of her apartment and tipped off every news, social media and police department in the area anonymously. decided he’d leave a present for them though. he bugged y/n’s place and left a bomb hidden somewhere in the building. i saw him walking out of her apartment and…” he glanced at me and seemed to reconsider what he was going to say. “cornered him. he told me everything. i ran back into her apartment to get her but everyone had seen me by then. i didn’t have time to explain.” he looked down at me then. “i was going to tell you. i wanted to explain everything but by the time i got there it was too late. you’d seen my face on tv and you knew who i was. the last thing i wanted was for you to be afraid of me.” i sighed slightly in his arms.

“why?” i said quietly. he looked down in confusion. “why did you come back after i helped you? why me? i’m- i’m not special i’m a nobody. my own family ditched me. was it just entertainment to you? i was the damsel in distress so you felt you needed to save me ok cool so why are you still here? was this even real to you?” the other man moved up the front to give us a bit of privacy and jeong-guk had let go due to jin pulling over to wait it out. i was standing on the opposite side now arms crossed as i felt my heart slowly breaking for the second time today. he reached for me with sad eyes but i leaned away and he stopped. 

“of course everything was real to me. you’re right i saw you and i wanted to help but staying after wasn’t part of the plan. i’m not supposed to be in the same place more than once it’s dangerous. the only people i’m supposed to have any sort of attachment with is the other members. anyone else is a distraction. they become a liability and are immediately in danger just for coming in contact.” it’s dead silent other than the noise of jin turning the car back on and making his way back to the road. as jin finally pulls back on the road tears spring into my eyes and he immediately regrets his choice of words.

“so that’s what i am? a liability? a distraction to you?” he stayed silent on the other side of the van. 

“jin, if that is your real name, please pull over. i’d like to get out.” 

“i’m sorry but i can’t do that. we have to assume ateez know what you look like now. you can’t be on your own.” i inhaled sharply at the name of the other well known gang. clearly they were rivals. 

“what are they gunna do kill me?” i said sarcastically. the man in the passenger seat turned around to answer my partially rhetorical question. 

“y/n who do think that bomb was for?” i slowly pointed at jeong-guk who shook his head.

“it was meant for you y/n. they were trying to kill you to hurt guk here. they’d been watching you two and decided you were a weakness of his. they thought that if they killed you guk would be either blinded by rage and rush in head first, getting himself killed, or he’d be crippled by sadness and lose his fight then they could take him out easily.” he explained.

“why jeong-guk specifically though?” i questioned. “why single him out?”

“because guk here is the most dangerous man in our mafia and they know it. he’s an expert in every defensive and offensive technique known and unknown to man and that’s both weapons and hand-to-hand combat. he can take down anyone from any distance with perfect aim and he can hack his way into anything. if anyone on our team is too injured to go out he can cover their position and his own easily. we call him the golden maknae. having leverage on him is a rare thing, he normally never gets attached to anything or anyone so you much be pretty special to keep his attention.” i smiled slightly at his words and looked up at jeong-guk. to my surprise he was already looking at me. “what makes her so special guk? why did she stand out?”

“she didn’t flinch when a man held a gun in her face, barely flinched when i shot him right next her head, then proceeded to invite me into her home to take care of the bullet in my shoulder.” my face turned slightly red as i realized that, yeah i was kinda stupid for that. he raised an eyebrow at my expression as if he was waiting for an explanation as to why i did that.

“well it was that or leave you to bleed out on the street.” i tried to defend myself and they both chuckled slightly at me. 

“i could’ve had hoseok hyung do it for me when i got back to the base.” he shrugged nonchalantly. i slapped his shoulder and opened my mouth to respond but jin beat me to it.

“you mean if you got back to base. sounds to me like you would’ve bled out before you made it.” he snorted. jeong-guk whined in protest as jin took a hand off the wheel to high five me. he looked at me in disbelief for betraying him like i hadn’t just argued against him and i rolled my eyes.

“get over it dude. i saved your life, you owe me now, end of story. stop whining.” he looked at me in surprise as jin and the other man howled from the front of the van.

“oh i like her. i like her a lot. i’m jimin by the way. i literally just realized i hadn’t introduced myself.” jimin chortled as he leaned back to high five me for shutting jeong-guk up. i giggled at jungkook as he glared at his friend.

“hyung don’t encourage her.” he whined again. the rest of the time was spent explain what exactly it was that they did and about the other members. there were four others, jin was the oldest he was the expert marksman and occasionally a medic when hoseok needed help. next was min yoongi. he was the quickest hacker they had even beating out jungkook. hoseok was the third oldest. he was the medic and the energy of the team, he kept their spirits up and kept them alive. namjoon was the fearless leader. he was incredibly smart and an excellent strategist. he was steadfast and was always the one to lead then into the fight with an airtight plan. jimin was the hand-to-hand expert. he could take anyone down in a fight. looking at his small stature i doubted this but he explained that he used different combinations of krav maga and kick boxing to use his opponents strength and size against them. he also knew every nerve and tendon in the body and could render you helpless by slicing or striking the right ones. taehyung was an expert in close quarters weapons fighting. he preferred his twin doubled edged silver knives but could use pretty much anything as a weapon. jungkook did pretty much everything and spent all of his time perfecting his skills. 

as we pulled out to the house i became nervous. we were miles away from anything and everything, with no way of contacting the outside world. we were completely cut off. ironically enough the boys seemed to relax. they were finally home. 

walking in i was greeted by another gun in my face. i just sighed and held out my bag.

“is this what you want? what is it with you guys, shoving guns in people’s faces.” jimin laughed behind me again and i watched as a hand came into view. it wrapped around the barrel of the gun and pulled it down. 

“hyung this is y/n. the one who saved me. and who’s apartment blew up. and the one ateez’s trying to k-” i cut jungkook off my placing my hand over his mouth.

“i think he gets it guk.” jimin laughed harder and took my bag from me as he walked passed into the house. “be nice yoongles she’s staying with us for a little.” yoongles? ohhh this must be yoongi. 

“expert hacker huh?” his eye widen, barely, in surprise but he quickly wiped all emotion off his face, turned around and walked away. jimin rolled his eyes at his dismissive behavior.

“don’t worry about him he’ll come around. jungkook will show you around and introduce you to everyone else.” jungkook smiled slightly and took my hand leading me upstairs. he knocked twice on a door a little ways down the hallway then walked in. there was a man standing over a table full of blue prints. 

“y/n this is namjoon-hyung. joon-hyung this is y/n.” the man turned around at the sound of the youngest’s voice and offered a tight smile. 

“sorry i’m a bit busy at the moment but i’d like to talk to both of you soon okay? i’ll send jimin or taehyung to get you.” we nodded and i smiled as namjoon ruffled jungkook’s hair before turning back to his work. i had felt the family dynamic when i got into the van. jin seemed to be more motherly than like a brother to them, doting on jungkook and scolding him for not being careful, while namjoon acted almost fatherly. hard working but also took care of his family and protected them with his life. we headed out of the room and into one directly across the hall. this time jungkook didn’t knock he just walked in. a young man in only sweatpants sat at his desk with his feet up throwing a knife again and again at a target on the wall. i noticed it landed in the same place every time, dead center, despite the apparent lack of effort. the interesting thing was that the knife would fly back into his gloved hand after the threw it into the wall.

“are those the new magnetic gloves yoongi-hyung designed for you taehyungie?” jungkook asked. i noticed he didn’t use honorifics but the young man didn’t seem to mind as he grinned back at his young friend.

“yeah. i would’ve had them sooner but yoongi had to alter them after he realized the magnet could also pull the blade to land on my hand. he just dipped the hilts in another layer of silver so they’d be heavier than the blade so-

“so the magnet would be more likely to pull the hilt not the blade.” i finished for him. he looked at me slightly surprised then smiled at me. 

“taehyungie this is y/n. y/n this is taehyung.” i smiled shyly and he chuckled at me. 

“if i put a shirt on will you be less awkward?” i nodded as my cheeks turned slightly pink.

“yeah that might help a little bit.” he chuckled at my shyness and jungkook merely groaned at his hyung’s antics.

“dude she just got here stop flirting.” he complained. taehyung only smiled as he pulled on a shirt.

“calm down kid i know she’s yours.” he winked at me as we both flushed pink. “you should go see hoseok hyung tho he was worried about you. hey u know where minnie is by any chance? i kinda pissed him off earlier and you know he holds a grudge.” i cocked my head in confusion and taehyung chuckled at me. “jimin.” ah. ok.

“i think he went to find yoongi hyung so maybe the tech room or his room? and tae? in the future maybe don’t piss off your boyfriend when you know he could easily murder you?” boyfriend? taehyung laughed again at this and slapped guk’s shoulder on the way out. we headed to the med room which was where guk said hoseok would be. apparently he rearranges all of his medical supplies when he gets nervous. jeong-guk pushed open the door and was immediately flicked hard on the forehead. he was then grabbed by the ear and dragged inside. i stifled a laugh at his face as i followed. guk was sat on a chair by a man with brown hair covering his forehead and high cheekbones. he had a frown on his face that didn’t look like it belonged there. this must be hoseok. 

“you are so incredibly irresponsible. you and i both know you could hear us on coms telling you not to go without backup. you didn’t even give us any context just to meet you behind the apartment building and that there was a bomb planted somewhere. you could have died going in there to save this girl!” he ranted throwing a “no offence” over his shoulder at my slightly offended figure. i realized he meant no harm to me and was simply concerned about jungkook and decided to step in.

“look no offence taken but guk i think what he’s trying to say is to not risk your life so carelessly. i appreciate you coming in to save me but-” he tried to cut me off but i held up a hand and he stopped. hoseok looked like his world had flipped. “but i don’t want you putting your life on the line like that so no more spontaneous life saving ok? go in with a plan and with back up. at least for me.” i raised my eyebrows at him waiting for a sign of agreement and he eventually lowered his head in defeat and nodded, pouting. i swear hoseok’s jaw dropped. 

“wow kook you must really like her.” i looked at seok surprised and he smirked at jungkook. “he doesn’t listen to or shut up for anyone.” my eyes widened a little and my cheeks turned pink again. “i’m sorry if i offended you when i was yelling at guk here i just-” 

“care a lot about him and are tired of him being reckless and stupid?” i gave him a sly smirk and he laughed at me, nodding in agreement. 

“yeah pretty much.” he turned to guk and gestured to me. “i think she’ll fit in here just fine.” jungkook switched his gaze to me and noticed me already smiling at him. he stood up and walked over to me, taking my hand. 

“do you have any family or friends that you can stay with? obviously you can’t go back to your apartment but you’d probably more comfortable with someone you’re close with rather than seven guys who are in the mafia.” i chewed my lip slightly as i shook my head. 

“i don’t have any close friends. none that i’d be comfortable staying with at least. my family kind of abandoned me as soon as i turned eighteen so i have no way of contacting them. i had an older brother but i never got to meet him. my mom put him in foster care as soon as she could right after he was born. sorry that was random. no i don’t have where to go i don’t want to burden you guys either. i’m sure i can figure something out.” guk frowned at this but i smiled at him in reassurance. “i can find a hotel or something. it’s really no trouble. now, um, could i have some water please? i’m kind of parched.” i grinned sheepishly and hoseok laughed at my shyness. 

“i can take you to the kitchen if you’d like?” i nodded and his already bright smile widened to rival the sun. “hey what’s your surname if you don’t mind my asking?” 

“kim.” i answered him not thinking anything of the question. the man was simply curious. guk hopped off the chair to join us. as we made our way to the kitchen we were stopped by yoongi in the hall. 

“namjoon wants to see you guys. i can take y/n to…” he raised his eyebrow, waiting for one of us to tell him where we were going.

“the kitchen.” i supplied. he looked down at me 

“right. the kitchen.” the other two left reluctantly to talk to namjoon and yoongi, surprisingly held out his hand for me. i took it tentatively and he lead me down the stairs, through the living room and into the kitchen. it was a nice kitchen. there was a bar setup that divided the dining room and the kitchen. yoongi pushed open a small, waist-high gate on the left side of the bar and pulled me into the kitchen. he let go of my hand and pointed towards one of the stools tucked under the overhang of the counter top. i pulled one out and sat down as he walked over to the fridge.

“what do you want?” he asked over his shoulder as he pulled out a bottle of soju. 

“just some water please if that’s ok.” i was still a bit wary of him, remembering his initial reaction when he first saw me. he rolled his eyes as he set my drink in front me. 

“look kid i’m not gonna bite your head off. i’m sorry for coming off cold alright? it just takes me a little bit to get used to strangers.” i visibly relaxed at this and he chuckled at me. “besides jungkook would have my head if i insulted you.” i turned pink again for what seemed like the hundredth time that day and yoongi smirked at me. “how old are you if you don’t mind my asking? you don’t seem much older than jungkook but you’re definitely younger than taehyung.” i opened my mouth to answer but he cut me off. “wait let me guess. you’re 23? no no you’re 22 turning 23. soon i’m assuming.” i was taken aback in surprise. how was that so accurate?

“yoongi also reads behaviors. he can judge age, weight, and height pretty accurately based on how someone moves, looks, and speaks.” jimin explained for me as he joined us. i looked appraisingly at yoongi and he winked at me. 

“wait you can guess how much i weigh?” yoongi laughed at my slightly worried expression and nodded, answering my question.

“yup. and you, little one, aren’t over 125lbs.” jimin’s eyes grew to size of dinner plates and he immediately walked over to me. he scooped me up bridal style and i yelped in surprise.

“oh my god. you don’t weigh anything!” he set me back down on my feet carefully and i straightened out my clothes. yoongi slapped the back of his head and i laughed at his small scowl. 

“maybe ask her if you can pick her up before you pick her up next time?” jimin winced slightly, turning to you with a guilty smile. 

“i’m sorry i was just surprised that you weigh so little. i mean you’re short but still.” i patted him on the shoulder to reassure him that it was fine then faced yoongi. 

“do guys have a blender by any chance? and fruit? and ice? and-” yoongi cut me off by placing a container of almond milk in front of me on the counter and cocking an eyebrow.

“almond milk?” he finished for me. “we like smoothies too.” 

“OOO SMOOTHIES? I WANT ONE!” we heard loud footsteps and taehyung skidded to a stop in front of the bar. he pushed past the gate and walked immediately over to jimin kissing him in the cheek. 

“hey babe.” he said with a soft smile which jimin returned. facing us taehyung rubbed his hands together. “so. i heard smoothies. what kind are we making?” 

“strawberry banana if you have that.” i answered turning to yoongi for confirmation. before he could say anything jin joined us. 

“you two know you’re not allowed in the kitchen anymore so out.” he looked pointedly at the couple who were leaning against the counter. “you two are fine you can stay and help.” yoongi and i grinned at each other and jin rolled up his sleeves. yoongi flashed me a mischievous smile then spoke to jin. 

“so eomma what should we do?” jin swatted at yoongi for calling him mother and i laughed at the playful banter. they really were like a family.

~meanwhile, upstairs~

“hyung you should’ve seen how she looked when she was talking about her family she really has nowhere to go!” jungkook spoke to namjoon’s back as the older bent over a map of the area. certain places on the map were marked, where she worked, where she used to live, even the grocery store by her apartment building. 

“joon she has no where to stay and no one else to talk to. she uses her phone to keep time and has two games on it. she doesn’t even have social media and there are no contacts on her phone other than work. i had yoongi hyung hack her phone as soon as guk gave me her number. she really is safe.” hoseok spoke on jungkook’s side and yours as he tried to convince joon that you could be trusted.

“so she stays with us then.” namjoon’s assertive voice cut off guk as he opened his mouth to add on. “jungkook you’ve had the most time with her out of all of us. where do you think she’d be more comfortable staying, with you or in the extra room.” 

“i’m not sure which she’d be more comfortable with but i’d be more comfortable if she was with me hyung. that way if anything happens i’ll know.” namjoon nodded at the youngest’s earnestness and dismissed him. with a bright “thank you hyung!” he was out of the door and down the stairs. 

“seok make sure she’s comfortable here. Have yoongi-hyung add a few more security cameras and upgrade the defenses around the perimeter.” the older man nodded then clapped a friendly hand on his leader’s shoulder. 

“we can protect her joon. nothing will happen to them.” namjoon’s shoulders relaxed a little at this and he nodded. hoseok walked to the door then turned around. “she said she had a brother who was placed in foster care soon after birth. said she’d never met him before but knew he was older than her. she also has your surname. do you think-?”

“i knew her as soon as i saw her. after i had yoongi hack my records i knew i had a younger sister but i couldn’t find her. i looked everywhere but i had idea who she was or even what she looked like. but the second she walked through that door with guk i knew it was her.” hoseok sucked in a breath of disbelief.

“joon you need to tell her. she has a right to know. you-” he stopped when namjoon raised his head and looked at him with tears in his eyes. it was a rare sight to see the hardened mafia boss cry but it was a sight hoseok and jin had witnessed more than once. and it was heartbreaking.

“i can’t hyung. i can’t right now. what if she thinks i abandoned her? no. i can’t think about it right now. we have a job in two days and i need to figure this out.” with that, hoseok knew the conversation was closed. he sighed and headed downstairs where he could hear everyone else laughing.

~downstairs~

yoongi and i had almost finished chopping up the bananas and strawberries when jungkook came downstairs. he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist with his chin on the top of my head. my shorter-than-average 5′2 stature was nothing to his 5′10. i leaned back into his embrace naturally as this was nothing new to either of us. he used to do this to me whenever i cooked back at my apartment. jin, who was measuring out the milk and eyeballing the amount of ice, turned around and almost yelled at jungkook to get out of the kitchen before he realized what position we were in. jungkook had moved his head to my shoulder and i was feeding him a strawberry that hadn’t been cut yet. he silently cooed at the sight then very audibly squealed as jungkook kissed my cheek. yoongi, jungkook, and i almost cleared the counter as we jumped at the noise. 

“awwww you guys are precious! now jungkook get out before you mess up my kitchen again.” i giggled at guk’s pout and squished his cheeks, prying his arms off me and gently shoving him towards the door. he pouted at me one more time before leaving. i didn’t even notice affectionate smile on my face until yoongi pointed it out. 

“don’t worry.” he said as i blushed. “he’s head over heels for you too.” 

“um no.” i refused shaking my head. “jungkook most definitely does not like me. our friendship is one hundred percent platonic and it will never be anything more. we’re only friends.” i didn’t miss the look exchanged between the two oldest members who shook their heads at my words.

“friends don’t look at friends like that but it’s whatever you say kid.” yoongi turned back to his fruit scraping it off of the cutting board into the large bowl jin had prepared. i did the same then passed the bowl to jin who dumped the contents into the blender. he placed the lid securely on top then turned the blender. all that was left to do was wait. yoongi left to find hoseok so jin and i talked a little about what my job was like and other trivial things like if i had any pets growing up or any of my hobbies. i told him i liked to sing and he immediately demanded i sing for him. i politely declined as i didn’t like to sing anymore after my family had disowned me. i used to sing for them and it brought up memories of the life i could no longer have. as soon as the smoothies were done we poured him into glasses and brought them out to the waiting man-children in the living room. jungkook and taehyung were playing a video game while jimin sat on the couch behind them and laughed at their petty arguing. i sat next to him and offered him a glass. he took it off me with a kind smile and i was vaguely reminded of a puppy. 

“you seem to be a little too ok with the circumstances.” he commented lightly as he studied my face. “everything ok?” i nodded at him then frowned a bit and shook my head. “i’m a little worried as to where i’m going to stay. we’re kind of out in the middle of nowhere and it’s not like i can call an uber to your house to take me to the nearest hotel. i guess i’m just a little stressed.” at this jungkook paused the game and turned around.

“i completely forgot to tell you in the kitchen! namjoon hyung said you can stay with us!” taehyung cheered beside him and jin and jimin smiled at me from where they were. 

“is he sure though? i don’t want to be a burden on you guys.” i said, unsure of whether or not this was a good idea.

“are you okay with staying with us y/n? the idea doesn’t make you uncomfortable?” joon asked as he entered the room. i shook my head in answer to his question and he smiled slightly. “then there’s no problem. now would you rather stay with guk or in the extra room?” i look at jungkook who looks like he’s holding his breath in anticipation. 

“are you ok with me in your room?” he nodded to me and i searched his eyes for any uncertainty or doubt. coming up empty i turned back to joon my mind made up. “then i’ll stay with guk.” upon seeing jungkook’s adorable bunny like smile namjoon smiled fully as well. 

“alright well it’s almost eleven so taekook wrap it up.” jimin rolled his eyes at the name while i was just confused. 

“i don’t understand why he uses that name. taehyung is my boyfriend. it’s not my fault jungkook is single.” jimin grumbled as he stood up. i stayed on the couch watching the boys finish up their game. upon winning the final battle together they turned off the game and placed their controllers in a box beside the tv. jungkook, seeing me yawn, picked me up carefully and headed upstairs. 

he set me on his bed and went to my bag jimin had placed in here earlier. he dug around until he found my makeup wipes. taking the hair tie off my wrist, he pulled my hair away from my face into a makeshift ponytail and started taking off my makeup. he was incredibly gentle as he removed the makeup around my eyes and pulled my hair out to rest against my shoulders again. grabbing his pajamas he quickly changed in the connected bathroom coming out in just grey sweatpants. he turned back to my bag and dug around again for my pajamas. he handed them to me then turned around so i could change. after i was done i sleepily tapped his shoulder and he turned back around. 

jungkook’s pov:

in sleep shorts, tank top, hair messy and barefaced i thought she had never looked so beautiful. my heart couldn’t take it. i lead her back over to the bed and almost died on the spot when she pulled me in with her. i tried to stay to one side to give her space but she was having none of that. her life had but uprooted and flipped upside down, she needed comfort. wrapping her arm around my stomach her head ended up on my chest and her legs tangled with mine. it was like this that we fell asleep. 

in the morning she was gone before i woke up. i rolled over onto my side, subconsciously feeling around for the girl who i knew fell asleep next to me last night. coming up empty i sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. i went into the bathroom, brushing my teeth and deciding a hand through my hair would have to do. i made my way downstairs, following the sound of hushed laughter to the kitchen. jin and y/n sat on opposite sides of the bar laughing as quietly as they could as to not disturb the others. in my tired state it took me a minute but then i realized. oh. she was wearing one of my hoodies. her hair was now up in a messy bun and she was still bare faced as she laughed with jin-hyung again. beautiful. jin then noticed me and smiled waving me over. y/n turned around at his motion and her face lit up with a smile as she saw me. her cheeks turned a little pink as she realized i was still shirtless and i smirked internally.

y/n’s pov:

“i hope it’s ok that i stole one of your hoodies. i was just cold when i woke up and it was laying over the back of your chair and i didn’t feel like digging through my stuff for jacket.” he just smiled sleepily at me and walked over. he placed his hands lightly on my hips when i stood up and pulled me into a hug. after minute of standing incredibly still he pulled back slightly, kissed the tip of my nose, and took my seat at the bar. i was still standing like an idiot when he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his lap. tapping my chin lightly as a signal to open my mouth he offered me a bite of my pancakes which jin had so kindly made for me. i opened my mouth to take it, giggling at his sleepy face. he continued to feed me and himself, eventually finishing the pancakes and moving to clear my plate. jin quickly walked over and took it from me.

“jungkook maybe you can show her around the house while i clean up.” guk’s beautiful smile stretched across his face at this and he bounced to his feet taking my hand. he dragged me out of the dining room as he spoke.

“ok let’s change then i have to show you the game room first. me and taehyung put it together ourselves.” the person in front of me seemed more like a teenage boy than a cold blooded killer and his childish excitement made me smile. after he changed into some workout pants and a thin t-shirt and me into some athletic shorts and a tank top, i was pulled through a door under the stairs in to a huge room. it was decked out with a huge tv, gamer chairs, headsets, gamer keyboards, different controllers and book shelves full of games for different gaming systems. the was also a mini-fridge in the corner and a small cupboard beside it. it looked like the ultimate man cave. next jungkook took me upstairs. he opened the door to the room opposite his and lead me in before turning on the lights. it was a theater room. complete with a white screen, projector, popcorn machine and movie theater seats. 

“this is my favorite room after the gaming room of course. ooo let’s go downstairs.” he leads me out and down to the main level then down a short hallway to another door. 

“just don’t touch anything ok? some of it blows up.” i gulped lightly and nodded. he pushed open the door and walked down the stairs with me on his heels. once we got to the bottom of the stairs it was dark. jungkook flipped on the lights and my jaw dropped. what looked like a third of the room was gym equipment. in the next section there were just mats on the floor.

“we use those to practice hand to hand techniques. that way when we get knocked down we don’t injure ourselves.” i nodded, showing i understood, and he moved on to the last section of the room. weapons and a huge shooting range. guns of all shapes and sizes, hand grenades, knives, even katana swords. there were street clothes and suits there as well which confused me slightly. 

“bullet proof.” he explained. “for when we have a job to do during the day or if we’re going somewhere we weren’t able to get info on.” jungkook noticed me eyeing the swords and smirked. he walked over and picked one up, still in its sheath.

“these are taehyung’s but he lets me use them from time to time. beautiful aren’t they?” he slowly unsheathed the blade and it shined as it caught the light. it looked perfectly made without a single flaw. “usually he just uses one but he taught me how to use them both.” he walked over to the knives, looked me up and down then selected one from the many that were laid out in front of him.

it was elegant and silver and sharpened to it’s max. the hilt was made of wood but was sturdy. the top and the bottom of the hilt both had silver caps. the sheath looked like black leather and had a strap that was used to wrap around ones leg. he handed it to me still in the sheath then picked up another of the same size. 

“i’m going to teach you how to use a knife. in close quarters a knife will be more useful than a gun.” i looked at him wide eyed.

“are you crazy? i’ll kill myself before i injure anyone else! why would i even need one any way? this is ridiculous.” jungkook looked deadly serious and i almost regretted speaking. 

“ateez are still looking for you. once they realize that you were not in fact one of the victims of the bomb they will come for you. you need to know how to protect yourself.” he then took a step back and gestured for me to come at him. suddenly thankful for all the self defense classes i had taken, i stepped forward and swung at him. he dodged and lunged at me aiming for my chest. i slipped to the side to avoid him but he didn’t even stumble smoothly spinning on his heel as swiping at my arm. i felt the scrap from the sheath before i could blink and he straightened. 

“the slip was good i was impressed you reacted so quickly. don’t think you’re finished so easily. when you’re fighting someone you have to always expect that they’re dangerous. ateez do not take prisoners you understand me? they fight kill so you have to as well.” i nodded and steeled myself a little more. “ok. i’m going to lunge at you again. this time slip again but grab my wrist that has the knife and get your other hand behind my elbow. i’m going to move more slowly this time. make sure you don’t add any pressure just set your hand on my elbow okay?” i nodded again. he took the knife from me set it on the table. moving forward slightly slower than he had before i saw the opening. i grabbed his wrist and placed hand on his elbow. 

“good now apply a little pressure.” with his ok i began to push slightly against his elbow and pulled his wrist toward me simultaneously. eventually he inhaled sharply and dropped the knife. i let go of his elbow and caught it out of instinct. i slip behind him quickly, unsheathing it and placing the blade at his throat. i held his other arm twisted behind him tightly. releasing him i handed him back the knife and the sheath. 

“that was good. now instead of twisting my arm try this.” we were in the basement until dinner as he taught me new techniques. by the end of the day i could disarm him and i learned about five new ways to kill someone with a knife.

as soon as jin caught sight of the knife sheathed on my thigh he gave jungkook an earful. something about how i shouldn’t have to know how to protect myself and that jungkook should be trying to keep me out of this instead of pulling me further in. jungkook argued back that should ateez find us i’d need to know at least how to defend myself. they decided to table the argument in order to eat. namjoon then called team meeting after dinner to discuss the job they had tomorrow. jungkook left me in his room while they discussed in namjoon’s room. when he came back he looked incredibly tired. i silently handed him some sweat pants and walked to the bed, laying down with my back to him so he could change. i felt the bed dip behind me a few moments after and he tapped my shoulder to signal that i could turn around. i flipped over and saw him already staring. he opened his arms and i scooted forward until i was pressed against his chest. he was always so warm even just in sweatpants and his skin was smooth and soft. he gently kissed the crown of my head and dozed off with me right behind him. 

the next day i woke up and jungkook was gone. i pulled on some ripped jeans and a sweater, strapped my knife to my thigh and headed downstairs to find him. i eventually found, not just him, but all of them in the basement. namjoon and jin were bent over a table covered in the specs of the area they were infiltrating. they were discussing the best vantage points for jin to set up at. taehyung, jimin and jungkook were all sparring. as i watched jungkook took both taehyung and jimin at the same time. taehyung was wielding the same knives i had seen in his room when i met him,this time sheathed, and jimin was empty handed. jungkook was in black pants with a gun holstered at his side and a knife sheathed at the back. he was wearing open fingered black gloves. i watched how quickly they moved, realizing then just how much he had been holding back for me. he weaved through them both as they barely managed to land a hit on him. i noticed a slight amount more of his attention went to taehyung, seemingly because he had a knife but jimin seemed just as lethal. his bare torso clenched in effort as he caught jimin’s arm and threw him over his back. i was shocked at how quickly he got back up considered it looked like his air got knocked out. he didn’t hesitate for a second leaping right back in.

“it’s a lot isn’t it?” hoseok or hobi as he told me to call him, said as he stood next to me. “they’re not even going 100% either. they like to spar before jobs though. it keeps their adrenaline going. helps them stay awake and aware of everything around them.” i watched in awe as taehyung threw his knife at jimin who almost folded in half as he bent backwards to avoid it. the blade didn’t even touch the floor. it flew back into taehyung’s hand as he continued fighting without missing a beat. “hey fifteen says you can land a shot on jungkook.” i smirked knowing that it was pretty much impossible but shook hands with hobi anyway. maybe i could get him while he was distracted. i took a small step forward and unsheathed my knife, looking for an opening. taehyung got knocked on his back as jungkook swept his legs out from under him and i took the opening. i threw the knife as hard as i could, sending it spinning through the air just like he taught me. his hand snapped up at the last second and he grabbed the blade mid air, mere centimeters from his face. i thought his hand or at least his fingers would be cut but they were perfectly fine. he pulled out his own knife, almost identical to mine but gold instead of silver and turned back to taehyung again. 

after about another thirty minutes they took a break. he walked over to me, water bottle in hand and handed me back my knife. i rolled my eyes at his cocky expression and tried to ignore his abs in my face as i sheathed my knife.

“that was a good throw kid.” taehyung commented as he walked over. “i almost thought you were gunna take an eye out.” he high-fived me, much to jungkook’s dismay and held out a hand.

“can i see your knife?” i unsheathed it and placed the hilt in his hand. “kook this looks like one of yours. did you give her the match?” i looked at jungkook in confusion and he pulled out his knife. looking closer now i could see that they were completely identical. the only difference was that mine was silver and his was gold.

“that,” taehyung said nodding to the knife in jungkook’s hand. “is jungkook’s favorite weapon. he had another made in silver when he realized how much he liked it. he used to fight with them both but now he only takes the gold one.” he handed me back my knife. “disarm me.” he said taking out his own knife. i used the technique jungkook showed me, stepping in, grabbing his arm, twisting then wrapping my hand around the non sharpened side and leveraging the hilt against the fingers. once the knife was out of his hand i stepped in quickly hold the point of my knife against his throat, the other against the back of his neck. hobi chuckled and applauded and jungkook looked smug and proud as i handed taehyung his knife back. he grinned and ruffled my hair as he complimented me.

“jungkook taught you well. i’m glad you’ll be able to somewhat handle yourself until we come back.” i smiled up at the tall man glad to have gained his approval seeing as he was the weapons master. 

“alright ladies we’re eating now.”jin called everyone upstairs to eat before going back to training. i sat next to hobi again after we ate lunch. i casually slide him the fifteen dollars i grabbed from my wallet during lunch and he laughed at me.

“hey so do you stay here during jobs or do you go out there with them.” he looked at me, amused by my question. 

“normally i’m in the car. unless someone gets hurt or they get overwhelmed. i’m kind of the field medic i guess you could say. everyone stays on coms and they all have a subdermal implant that allows me to track their vitals and movements. that way if someone gets hurt i’m alerted immediately and i can find them.” 

“wow.” i said momentarily stunned. he looked at me confused.

“just the amount of courage and steel it must take to do that. like you just run out there to get to them as fast as possible to help them without once worrying about your own safety. it’s impressive.” hobi looked like i’d just told him he was God. a bit speechless and honored?

“i guess i’ve never really thought about it like that. i just try to help when or where i can. this team, i didn’t have family before them but they’ve become my brothers. there’s nothing i wouldn’t do for them.”

“i know.” i rested my head on his shoulder as we watched everyone train. an hour later and it was almost time to leave. jungkook lead me back up his room, instructing me to stay there until they got back. 

“there’s an extra gun in the top drawer. it’s right in the front so you’ll be able it find it easily. do not open any doors or windows. i’ll be back soon ok?” he pressed a kiss to my forehead, something he’d been doing a lot of lately and left. he closed the door on the way out and headed down stairs. i checked the drawer as soon as he left to make sure i knew where the gun was in case i needed it. once i knew where the gun was i felt better. no one was actually going to break into the house. the boys would be back soon and everything would be fine. i decided to take a short nap as i waited. as soon as my head touched the pillows i was out. when i woke up again jungkook was standing at the dresser grabbing a pair of sweatpants. his hair was wet and he had a towel wrapped around his waist. i swear i’d never get tired of seeing him shirtless.

“you gunna keep checking me out?” my eyes shot up from his back to his face. i had fail to notice that while i was staring he had heard me stir and turned his head to look at me. my cheeks flushed but i smiled at him tiredly nonetheless.

“job went well?” i asked. he nodded in confirmation, walking over to place a small kiss on my cheek. he then turned to go into the bathroom to change. after changing and washing his face he came back out. he climbed into bed under the covers and opened his arms for me. i scooted closer until he could reach me then he pulled me the rest of the way. listening to his heart beat i slowly fell asleep. 

after a few weeks i felt like i was really part of their family rather than just jungkook’s friend. they all treated me warmly some opening up to me about their pasts, some not. but that was ok. i understood how scary it is to be vulnerable. one day i accidentally slipped and called namjoon oppa when i was thanking him for something. they’d all become like brothers to me but i’d never actually called any of them that before. he had frozen then broken into a big smile and ruffled my hair. i had sighed in relief knowing he wasn’t uncomfortable or angry with the name like i knew jungkook was. about a month after the first job i witnessed they had another. i watched them prepare like i had the last time. i was still in awe at their work ethics and, despite having different skill sets and personalities, how cleanly and effortlessly they worked together. when they left jungkook gave the rules again. i reassured him that i remembered then pushed him out the door.

i was reading when i was nearly startled off the bed i was laying on by a loud bang. i sat up just in time to see the door shudder as something heavy slammed into it. i heard a low grunt on the other side and my eyes widened. someone had gotten in and was now right outside the door. there was another bang and the door shuddered again, the wood starting to break. i scrambled for my knife as the door was hit one last time and splintered. a man stepped through the now broken pieces of the door towards me. he pulled out a gun and pointed it at me. i raised my hands up and he noticed the knife. he jerked the gun to the side gesturing for me to put the knife down and i tossed it to the side. his eyes followed the movement and i lunged. it wasn’t a knife but it was the same principle. grab his arm, twist, grab the barrel of the gun and pry. the gun came out of his hand after i twisted a little further and i stepped back with it raised at his chest. he smirked at me with his hands raised.

“oh please we both know you’re not going to pull that trigger.” i heard the sound of a car pulling up and my heart rate jumped. was it the boys or was it the rest of ateez? i heard the front door unlock, he must’ve gotten in through a window, and then jungkook yelled my name.

“i’m upstairs!” i yelled. at my momentary distraction the man leaped at me and i fired the gun. he landed on the ground screaming as blood darkened the material on his leg. i had shot him in the thigh. jungkook burst through the doorway to see me with a gun aimed at the head of a man bleeding on his carpet from a gunshot wound in his leg that i caused. 

“oh hey guk how’d the job go?” he looked at me like are you serious right now and grabbed the man, hauling him up to look at him.

“eden.” he snarled. “let me guess hongjoong sent you to kill her?” eden smirked despite the pain he was in.

“did you enjoy our little surprise? we planned it all out for you! well you and your little bitch here.” jungkook gritted his teeth at his words. he let go of him then swung suddenly and knocked him out

“ateez set us up. we were inside the building for about ten seconds before it exploded. we only made it because jimin could smell the chemicals before they exploded. we knew then that it was a trap and rushed back here.” guk explained for me. jin walked in with a pair of handcuffs. 

“i’ll get him to the med bay so hoseok can take of that then we don’t have to worry about him dying while he tells us everything.” jin eyed the bullet wound appreciatively while he cuffed him and winked at me on the way out.

“damn now i need new carpeting.” jungkook groaned. “again.”

“again?” i asked. “how often does this happen?” 

“usually it’s my blood from after training if i nicked myself or after a job.” 

“ah ok. i was wondering how many people you’ve shot in your room.” he took in the teasing smile and laughed as he realized i was joking.

“i’m so sorry i wasn’t here. but hey i mean you shot him so that was good.” i smirked at him as i handed him the gun.

“that was pretty badass wasn’t it.” he shook his head at my cockiness and smiled.

“you still couldn’t take me in a fight though.” he called over his shoulder as he walked away. smug son of a bitch. he was right though. 

i decided to shower to feel like gross and to get eden’s blood off of me. when i got out i realized i forgot clothes. i wrapped a towel around myself and walked into the bedroom heading straight for the closet. i stole a hoodie from jungkook then grabbed undergarments and sleep shorts. i changed back in the bathroom quickly then started to dry my hair. by the time i finished jungkook was sitting on the bed. he was wearing sweatpants, no shirt, and his hair was slightly damp. he looked good.

“i showered in jimin’s bathroom since you were in this one. figured you want some time to yourself after the day you’ve had.” i grinned appreciatively at him, he always seemed to know what i needed, then hopped in bed, pulling the covers over me. he plugged in his phone then turned off the light and laid down.

“hey guk?” i whispered turning on my side to face him. 

“yeah?” he whisper back doing the same.

“i almost died today. so i don’t want to have any regrets. and i know we’ve been around each other a lot and gotten to know each other. i guess what i’m trying to say is i like you jungkook. actually i think i love you.” he drew in a sharp breath then sat up.

“no. no you can’t. you can’t love me this is all wrong.” he rubbed his face with his hands then looked up as a string of soft curses flew from his mouth.

“what are you talking about?” i asked. i was getting a little worried at this point.

“look we’re friends and all and that’s great but that’s all we are. i’m sorry. i don’t feel the same way.” oh.

“so all the hugging and the kisses and the late night talks, all of that it… it meant nothing to you?” i asked softly my voice breaking half way through.

jungkook’s pov:

“no. it didn’t.” i was looking down now. i wouldn’t let her see how much this was hurting me. how it was tearing me apart. of course i loved her. i wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around her, wipe her tears away and tell her that i was lying, that i loved her more than anything in the world. but i couldn’t. because i’m dangerous. and she almost paid the price for it today. i saw her nod slowly out of the corner of my eye. she stood up from the bed and starting to take her clothes out of the drawers. my eyes filled with tears as i watched her leave. the only one i’d ever love. the second the door closed i broke down. i shoved my face into my palms as i let the tears go. they never seemed to end. a few minutes after she left taehyung came in.

“hey y/n just pushed passed me in the hallway and she looked like she was crying?” i lifted my head and he saw my red eyes and the tears rushing down my face.

“i had to tae. she doesn’t deserve this life.” i choked out. his face softened a little as he took in my words.

“you broke up with her?” he asked quietly as he sat next to me on the bed.

“no. we were never together. she told me she loved me and i- i-.” i stuttered through my words as a fresh wave of tears welled up in my eyes. “i told her i didn’t feel the same. but tae i love her. i love her so much that it hurts.”

“but you let her go so she won’t get hurt.” taehyung finished for me. “i’m sorry but that’s bullcrap jungkook and you know it. we can protect her and she can handle herself just fine.”

“ tae my life is too dangerous for her. she can’t know that i love her. if she did she’d stay and if she stayed she’d get hurt and she can’t get hurt i don’t know what i’d do.” i looked at him sadly and he sighed. he pulled me off the bed. 

“c’mon. we’re going to see jiminnie.”

your pov: (while all that was happening.)

i nodded slowly then got up to pack my things. i couldn’t be in that room or i’d break down. i rushed out in the hallway closing the door behind me. as i walked to the stairs i ran into taehyung who smiled upon seeing me but i didn’t stop to talk. i brushed passed him and ran down the stairs.

“hey kid what’s the rush?” yoongi chuckled lightly as i passed him sitting on the couch in the living room. his eyebrows furrowed in confusion when i didn’t respond and he shot up off the couch when i reached for the door hand. his hand landed on my shoulder and he gently spun me around.

“what’s going on kid?” once he saw my tear stained eyes his own widened then realization dawned.

“you lied to me. you said he was “head-over-heels” for me.” i sneered at him and he took his hand off taking a step back. “well he’s not. in fact he doesn’t feel anything for me at all apparently. now who in this house can drive because i’m leaving.” 

“i can drive!” jin said as he entered the room. he was completely unaware of the context having just heard the last sentence. “where are we going?”

“the nearest hotel.” i said not breaking eye contact with yoongi. 

“okay? did something happen that i missed?” yoongi opened his mouth but i beat him to it.

“no. i’m just feeling a little cramped here and i think i just want to take some space for a little while. is that ok?” jin nodded with an understanding look on his face. 

“yeah it gets kinda suffocating her sometimes.” thankfully he hadn’t pushed even though he clearly saw the tear tracks and my less red but still puffy eyes. he grabs his coat and keys and pulls on a pair of shoes. “got everything?” i nodded and he usher me out the door into a smaller less obvious vehicle than the van. as we pulled out of the driveway i bit down in my as i tried to control my emotions. god i was so stupid. i should’ve known better.

“hey y/n?” jin’s gentle voice pulled me out of my thoughts. “guk does a lot of stupid stuff. he tends to do whatever he thinks is right for everyone else for them even if they don’t agree. he means well though. he’s just scared to get close to people. when he joined the mafia his parents were still with him. he thought he could have them and this life at the same time but he couldn’t. they were killed as a result of a rival gang trying to unhinge him. now he’s scared that anyone he gets close to will get hurt. he loves you y/n it’s clear to everyone and he himself knows it but because of how he is he won’t act on it. he’ll push you away like he is now. i understand you wanting space but please please don’t give up on him. we watched him suffer through his parents leaving him. we don’t want to watch that happen again. i know you love him too. just think about it okay? please.” i nodded silently and we rode the next few minutes in silence. soon he pulled into a hotel parking lot. jin pulled on a baseball cap and a face mask and we headed inside. he walked up to the desk and, despite my constant whining to let me pay for myself, paid for my room. “however long she wants to stay for.” he told the hostess. she smiled at my protesting and handed me a key card.

“room 526 floor 5.” i thanked her and headed up to my room. feeling knocked out as it was now almost midnight i changed into pajamas, washed up, and knocked out immediately. 

a knock at my door in the morning woke me up assuming it was housekeeping i yelled for them to give me a minute through the door then rushed to brush my hair and teeth quickly. it was then that i noticed what i was wearing. i was still in jungkook’s hoodie. it had jeon written on the back covered by my hair. i opened the door to see not one but three men standing in front of the door. shit. ok just play it cool maybe they don’t know that you know who they are.

“um hi you guys are the housekeepers right? maybe some back later i’m kinda busy right now and i don’t want to be in your way.” i smiled as kindly as i could then began to close the door. one of the men, seemingly the tallest of the three slammed his hand on the door keeping it open. well. there goes that. he and the other tall man rushed forward grabbing my arms. i fought back as hard as i could trying to remember everything guk had told me. find their weak spots and focus there. use your teeth if you can’t use your hands. the shorter man chuckled as one of the men managed to punch me in the face effectively dazing me. he chuckled as he walked around behind me and pulled my hair to the side. 

“it’s definitely her. let’s go.” he came back around in front of me and placed a cloth over my mouth. chloroform. jungkook had warned me about this. i fought harder, thrashing my head around to get away from him but it was too late i had already inhaled. i felt myself growing tired. my eyes became heavy and my vision started to dim. as i went limp in their hold i managed to spit out one more question. 

“who the hell even are you?” the man smirked back at me from where he was, walking ahead of us. 

“i’m choi san sweetheart. tell your boyfriend jungkook thanks for the black eye.” and my vision went dark. 

jungkook’s pov:

after talking to jimin-hyung i felt a little better. i was going to go talk to her. explain everything and hope that she understands. i knew she wouldn’t forgive me and that was fine but i at least needed her to know that i loved her. i walked downstairs since taehyung said she was headed towards the stairs. she was probably with yoongi hyung in the living room or jin hyung in the kitchen. when i got downstairs yoongi hyung was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

“hyung?” i asked tentatively. “are you okay?” his head snapped up at the sound of my voice. his eyes grew angry and he stormed toward me. yoongi hyung was short but he still scared the hell out of me. i backed up quickly until my back hit the wall and he was up in my face.

“who the hell do you think you are? telling her that you don’t love her when we all know damn well you do. she ran down here in tears jungkook. you’re going to fix this. i don’t care if you think you’re protecting her. you’re not. i don’t care if you think that your preventing her from getting hurt because the only that’s hurting her right now is you. so i suggest you grow a pair, grab hoseok and go after her.” i hung my head through his speech as i knew every word he spoke was true. then i was confused. grab hoseok hyung? go after her?

“wait why do i need hoseok hyung.” yoongi hyung rolled his eyes at me.

“because he’s the only one of us who can drive and jin hyung is already gone. he took y/n to a hotel.” my eyes widened in shock. there was no way jin hyung would actually leave her alone by herself at a hotel.

“don’t worry kid i had him book a room in the building over so he can get an angle from the roof and watch her room just in case.” i nodded only slightly reassured then ran and grabbed hoseok hyung. i explained the situation and, after smacking me over the head, he packed minimal supplies, threw me my gun and my knife in the sheath, and we headed out. taehyung, jimin hyung, and joon hyung were waiting for us in the hall, weapons sheathed and bullet proof street clothes from the armory on. 

“we’re coming with. no arguing. let’s go get yoongi hyung he should be waiting downstairs.” i smiled at them thankful for their help. we headed downstairs where, sure enough, yoongi hyung was waiting by the door. he had car keys in his hands which he tossed to hoseok hyung.

“alright. let’s go get our, but mostly jungkook’s, girl back.” we all smiled slightly at taehyung’s statement then we loaded up the car and headed out. when we got there we noticed something. there were no cars. not a single one. 

“something’s wrong. where is everyone?” jimin hyung squared his shoulders as he spoke. he was right. there should’ve been cars, at least the employees at a hotel. it was like everyone decided to pack up and leave all at once. we walked in the building only to be met with people. all of them were dead. slaughtered. men’s bodies laying over their families like they tried to protect them. some were laying in pools of their own blood others had bruises around their necks like they had been strangled. it was a massacre.

“oh my god.” namjoon hyung spoke, breaking the silence. “wait.” his eyes widened. “jin hyung would’ve tried to stop them.” yoongi hyung cursed then turned to taehyung. 

“you with me. i know which building jin hyung was at we can search the roof.” they sprinted out quickly and the rest of us started to search for survivors. i heard a soft groan from behind the check in desk and moved around it. i was met with the sight of an old friend. 

“yugyeom? yugyeom oh my god.” i rushed towards him as i noticed the blood. he had been shot twice. one in the shoulder and one in the leg. it was a miracle he hadn’t bled out yet but yugyeom was former got7 and knew how to handle himself.

“hoseok hyung! over here! it’s yugyeom!” hobi hyung rushed over to us. he looked over yugyeom quickly then started to clean out the wounds. yugyeom grabbed my hand to get my attention and i focused on his face. 

“it-it was ateez guk. they were dragging a girl out. she-she was unconscious. and guk, she was wearing your sweatshirt. the black one with your name on the back. there were just three of them song mingi, jeong yunho, and choi san. i thought i could take them. the rest of them came out of nowhere though. guk, they made friends. stray kids. i don’t know how many other felix shot me in the shoulder and hongjoong shot my leg. they were covering choi so he could get away with her. the other two stayed to-to help slaughter everyone. i’m-i’m sorry guk i tried to stop them i really tried.” he winced as hoseok pulled the thread through his skin and i squeezed his hand tighter. 

“ok. you should be fine yugyeom. just no rough housing for a while ok?” yugyeom nodded and hoseok grabbed his good hand and helped him stand slowly. gyeom leaned on the counter for support and everyone came over to join us as they concluded that there were no other survivors. 

“it’s good to see you gyeom.” i said. he chuckled wincing slightly as he pulled himself up more.

“yeah i just wish it under better circumstances. this is just like washington huh.” he laughed lightly at the memory. washington. shit. 

“nah i think it’s more like lebanon right?” he gave small smile at that and nodded.

“yeah i guess you’re right.” hobi hyung turned to the rest of us once he was sure gyeom wasn’t going to fall over or pass out.

“i’m going to take him back to the house.” namjoon hyung nodded and hobi hyung wrapped gyeom’s around his shoulder to better support him. we walked outside and jimin hyung called taehyung. i placed my hand on namjoon hyung’s shoulder, tapping it gently in anticipation.

“taehyung are you guys okay?” he asked quickly as soon as tae answered. 

“yeah jin hyung’s fine just pissed as hell.” we all sighed in relief at that. “we’re on our way to you now.” 

“alright hyung take yugyeom back to the house. i’ll debrief the rest of you in the car when the others get here.”

yugyeom and hoseok hyung left and not long after we saw jin hyung’s car pull into the hotel parking lot. we hopped in, noting the nasty cut on jin hyung’s forehead and his white knuckled grip on the steering wheel. i turned to yoongi hyung who was sitting next to me and he raised an eyebrow at my expression.

“y/n was wearing my hoodie when she was taking and all of our clothes have tracers. so you can track her.” yoongi hyung pulled his laptop from the bag he brought and opened it up. a minute later he shook his head.

“nothing. they must’ve taken it off her and burned it.” he huffed in frustration. then he looked at me. “kook i’m sorry but i don’t have any other way to locate her there’s nothing for me to go off of.” my eyes started to tear up and i closed them. god they’re probably tearing her apart. “that doesn’t mean i’m not going to try though. i go through everything i can. i’ll find her jungkook. i promise.” the 

next few days i was restless. i couldn’t sleep or eat. it seemed all i could do was train. i never left the basement until taehyung literally knocked me out and brought me upstairs. he snuck up behind me, my reflexes a little slower than usual due to lack of food and sleep, knocked me out, then carried me up to my room and put me in bed. i woke up a few hours later with a small headache and went downstairs. there was a plate of food on the table in front of the last empty chair. i tried to sneak to the basement but jin wasn’t having it.

“don’t even think about it.” he said calmly, not even bothering to look up from his plate. “if you want to train you can go back down after you eat all the food on that plate.” i hung my head and walked slowly to the table. i sat down and slowly began eating. my intake speed increased as i realized just how hungry i was. jin shared a smirk with namjoon as they watched me eat. “and how many times did i try to tell you that you were hungry?”

“a lot.” i mumbled. jin raised an eyebrow and nodded. 

“and what did you tell me every time i told you to come eat?” my ears turned red as all eyes were on me.

“ ‘that doesn’t matter right now. all that matters is finding y/n’ ” he nodded again and ‘mhm’ed’ at my words.

“jungkook. i know that you care about her. but think of how she’d feel if she saw you right now. you’re refusing to eat until now, and you weren’t sleeping either. you were working yourself into the ground and had no intention of stopping.” i kept my eyes down knowing namjoon was right. 

“y/n would kick your butt if she could see you right now. i wonder if she’d think you’re still pretty with those dark circles.” jimin pitched in with a mischievous smile, managing to draw mine out.

“babe let’s take a picture and send it to her. see what she thinks.” i rolled my eyes but the small smile remained on my face. “we will find her kook. and when we do you’re going to be rested and energized enough to kick all of their asses for taking your y/n.” taehyung placed his hand on my shoulder as he spoke. yoongi stood up abruptly. he practically sprinted out of the room and he looked at each other with wide eyes. um. ok? he ran back in carrying his laptop.

“i got a text from a blocked number the other day. i didn’t know who it was so i just ignored it. they just sent two letters. jj. i didn’t even consider that it could be y/n because i assumed they would take her phone and destroy it. but taehyung just mention that and i remembered. i thought if it came from y/n’s phone it would be from her number. but what if it wasn’t her phone? maybe she got a hold of one of their phones and only had time to send two letters.” he spoke as he typed. he plugged his phone into the laptop and resumed his typing.

“why a jj though?” jimin asked. my eyes widened in realization.

“because those are my initials. she was trying to help us find her. and she sent them to yoongi because she knows i’d run in there by myself without help if she sent them to me and i figured it out.” yoongi nodded in confirmation as he worked.

it only took him a few seconds to find her.

“got her. she’s at a building way out of town. like literally the middle of nowhere.” namjoon glanced over his shoulder at the screen.

“bring up the specs.” yoongi complied then cursed lightly. “where are they hyung.”

“sons of bitches.” he muttered under his breath. “hyung. it’s the old place. where we used to be set up.” namjoon hyung and i groaned. the old place was a fortress. it was almost completely impenetrable when we were there. it was basically a military base.

“we’re need more fire power. we’re going to have to take not just ateez but stray kids, whatever other friends they’ve made, and an eleven foot tall, four feet thick concrete wall.” i slumped slightly knowing he was right. taehyung and jimin just smirked at each other.

“jiminnie and i have been working on some things. that wall will be no problem at all.” taehyung said with a smug smile on his face. yoongi rolled his eyes at taehyung’s over confident tone but i caught the small smile on his face. 

“okay. grab what you need meet at the van.” namjoon asserted. we nodded and i went straight for the basement with taehyung and jimin. tae tossed me my boots and two knives. he grabbed some gloves and placed them in a small bag, handing another, smaller pair to jimin. i grabbed a few more things and shoved them into a bag. we’d need them later. i slipped the knives into my boots and grabbed another gun placing it in the other holster on my side. i met namjoon hyung at the top of the stairs. 

“thank you for making me aware that the building was bugged back at the hotel.” he said as we walked towards the door. “i always knew you and yugyeom had some sort of hidden language.”

“aren’t you glad i made you learn morse code with me now hyung?” i said with a sly smirk on my face. he flicked my forehead as he passed me, a small smile on his face from my antics. i shook my head and walked out.

“alright. be prepared for everything. we don’t know how many will be in there. we get in, we get y/n, we get out. remember their out to kill so we cannot hesitate.” everyone nodded and began to load up the van. hoseok hyung placed a hand on my shoulder and i turned to face him. 

“don’t worry jungkook. we’ll get her back.”


	2. the only thing that matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeon jeong-guk was feared. he was a ghost, a name whispered through the streets though never seen. he was a myth to some but to his enemies he was a very real threat. his focus never wavered and he never, ever missed his target. there were no distractions, nothing mattered but the mission. until her.

hoseok pulled out of the driveway and yoongi pulled up her location again. he got us to the building in no time. we all piled out and i opened my bag. i pulled out gas masks and handed one to each person. they looked at me in slight confusion but namjoon just took his. “another code from yugyeom i’m assuming.” i nodded and the rest of them took them. jimin quickly scaled the wall with the gloves taehyung had made him. the gloves latched on to any little cracks in any surface and allowed him to climb/hang on to just about anything. the rest of us lacked the needed flexibility and speed. jimin would clear the perimeter so when we got through the wall the only people we had to worry about were inside. taehyung had a sinister look on his face as he opened the small bag he had brought with him. 

“i’ve been saving these for a special occasion. you guys might want to take a small step back.” he pulled out a pair of black gloves. he pushed a button on his belt then pulled the gloves on. as he put them on i noticed he was very careful only to touch the part that covers your wrist. he smirked back at us them placed his hands on the wall, a little farther than shoulder width apart. as we watched the section of wall between his hands began to shake. we looked up to see that it was not only shaking between his hands but all the way up at the top as well. cracks started to appear quickly growing in size. we stepped back even farther and the wall shattered leaving a section big enough for us to walk through. we thought taehyung would be shredded to death from the shards of stones falling on him but them seemed to bounce off of him. as the dust cleared taehyung stepped out and pushed the button on his belt again. we watched as the technology melted away. “shield. i’m not a noob guys.” he rolled his eyes. we walked through the opening to see jimin waiting for us.

“took you long enough. there were four outside.” he relayed to namjoon. that left twelve. 

“were any of them hongjoong, san, or felix?” i asked. jimin shook his head. “good. those three are mine. they made it personal.” the others didn’t dare argue. jin decided to stay on the ground for this fight knowing we’d need everyone with us.“ok. jungkook, and jimin you two are with me. we’re on the offensive. jin hyung, yoongi hyung, taehyung, and hoseok hyung you guys find our girl.” we split up quickly and quietly, four headed around to the back while the rest of us stormed the front. the goal was to keep the brunt of them on us so the others would have time to find y/n. we pulled our masks on and i counted down from three on my fingers then kicked the door in. immediately we were bombed. gas filled the room and i was thankful for yugyeom’s warning. we moved forward as the gas filtered out the open doors. we searched the bottom floor, meeting back by the door to take the top floor as a group. we made it to the bottom of the stairs when they attacked. i took on san, wooyoung and yeosang while namjoon took yunho, mingi, and seonghwa. that left hongjoong and jongho. ateez’s leader was no where to be seen. jimin was taking on jongho, bobbing and weaving around the maknae’s punches. jongho was the strongest of ateez despite being the youngest but i knew jimin could handle him. i dodged san’s punch, catching his arm and using his momentum to throw him into yeosang. they both went sprawling leaving me with wooyoung. he pulled a knife but seemed reluctant to fight me. i lunged quickly while he hesitated and disarmed him. i got behind him and wrapped an arm around his neck to choke him out. he didn’t even try to fight me. “i’m sorry.” he choked out softly so only i could hear. “i never wanted this. she wasn’t a part of this.” i was shocked for a second. a member of ateez showing guilt and regret? a rare thing. i switched my hold flipping him over me, knocking his air out. i turned just in time to catch the barrel of san’s gun and knock it upwards. the shot missed my head by barely an inch but i didn’t flinch remembering that he took y/n. i threw a hard punch at the side of his head knocking him out then faced yeosang who seemed to be waiting for an opening. he used my focus on san to pull his knife and swing. as soon as i turned he caught me in the face and backed up quickly. i reached up to touch the cut and upon feeling blood on my fingers i turned down right murderous. i pulled out my gun and shot him in the leg. not enough to kill him but enough to cripple him. san recovered quicker than i was counting on, grabbing me from behind, trying to choke me out. i grabbed his arm and threw myself forward. i was betting on the fact that he wanted to kill me and wouldn’t let go and i was right. i landed on my back on top of him effectively dazing him for a few seconds. he stood up slightly swaying on his feet and i punched him in the face again. he stumbled backwards and i pulled out my gun. i slammed the butt of it into his forehead and he went down, knocked out. i aimed my gun at his chest and pulled the trigger. “that was for y/n.” i huffed out. i heard the sound of a knife plunging into a body and turned around in time to witness jung wooyoung pulling his knife out of lee minho’s back. i watch minho’s body fall to the ground, the knife he was about to stab me with fall from his hand. i looked up at wooyoung my eyes wide then narrowed. 

“why would you help me?” i questioned keeping my gun pointed at him. he slowly sheathed his knife then held his hands out towards me showing that he posed no threat to me, at least at this moment.“look i don’t like you, you don’t like me but hongjoong hyung crossed a line. we’ve never taken innocents before even for leverage. i guess he just thought that you’d be an exception. the rest of them went with it but i never wanted this. she shouldn’t even know about us. god the things they did to her. just to get to you. i can show you where she is since i know your guys won’t find her. she’s not here. i swear.” his eyes held unshed tears and i believed him. i looked over at namjoon and jimin who were standing surrounded by their knocked out or crippled opponents. 

“where’s hongjoong. and the rest of stray kids.” i spit out. wooyoung chewed his lip as he hesitated. i leveled the gun at his face again and he spoke.

“they in the other building where they’re holding y/n but i have to warn you. it’s a trap. they will use her as leverage against you, you have to know that. just- just be prepared for what you may see okay? and she is alive but-” his words cut off and he swallowed hard. 

“but what.” jimin ground out as he walked over to join us.

“but barely. they beat her half to death then just left her like that.” a tear slipped down his cheek and i lowered my gun. “jungkook i swear. i thought they’d just take her some where and leave her unarmed.” 

“i’m going to kill him. i swear i’m going to kill him.” i turned to namjoon and jimin and they nodded. they believed wooyoung as well. namjoon faced wooyoung.“okay. let’s go. you’re gonna show us where she is.” wooyoung nodded then paused. “you guys are going to need more fire power than what you got on you. jimin i’ve got something you might like.” jimin cocked his head in confusion and he motioned for us to follow him. wooyoung lead us to a steel door with a finger print lock, a key pad, and a voice identification lock. he punched in the code, placed his finger on the scanner until it turned green then spoke his name into the voice id box. the door unlocked and he pushed it open. the room was full of weapons and tech. wooyoung lead namjoon, jimin, and i over to the wide assortment of weapons. he eyed my gun then grabbed a belt and a few clips. he fit the clips into the side of the belt, putting extra, loose bullets on the other side. he glanced up at me then down towards my torso. 

“can i see your knife? and the sheath too?” i cocked an eyebrow at him like why would i hand you my weapon and he sighed. 

“i’m not going to try anything i promise.” i handed over my knife, handed my other gun to namjoon hyung then unhooked the sheath. it was attached to a band that wrapped around my waist and hooked on the side. it also held both gun holsters. i handed him the sheath and he looked at how it was attached to the band. he grabbed a different knife and quickly cut two slits in the belt. he slipped the two ends of the band through so my sheath sat on the outside and handed me the whole thing. i hooked the elastic band around my waist first then buckled the belt. it felt surprisingly light and secure considering how many bullets it was carrying. i looked up at wooyoung who was handing namjoon another gun and two full clips. he also handed him a watch. he tapped the face of it and the layout of the building was projected above it in a small 3d image. namjoon looked like christmas had come early.

“holsters?” his eyes widened in revelation. he hand me two thigh holsters. 

“those won’t move around or hinder your fighting.” he said as i strapped them on. i slipped my guns into them and felt a slightly tug before they reached the bottoms. i raised an eyebrow at wooyoung as he started to lead us over to the tech. 

“there are magnets at the bottom. that way if you flip or need to move quickly they won’t fly out.” i nodded appreciatively but i was getting impatient. wooyoung looked back like he could sense it and moved a little quicker. he handed jimin a pair of ultra thin, black leather gloves. they fit on his hands perfectly like an extra layer of skin. 

“slam your fist together like you’re giving yourself a fist bump.” wooyoung instructed. jimin complied and the gloves started humming. wooyoung took a small step backward. “now they’re armed. i noticed you prefer to fight hand to hand than with weapons. those shoot short bursts of electricity. touch someone and they’re knocked out. the leather protects you from the shocks. you can also use them to short out circuit boards. they turn off the same way they turn on.” jimin fist bumped himself again to turn them off and we turned to wooyoung. he strapped a knife to his thigh and put two guns in the holsters on his sides. he grabbed two more knives and we headed out. wooyoung directed us to where y/n was being kept. on the way namjoon hyung called jin hyung and explained the situation. they agreed to meet us wherever we were going, taehyung knew how to hot wire cars and yoongi hyung could track us. 

after a few more minutes in the van we pulled up outside an old warehouse. how cliche. wooyoung slipped the two knives into the hidden sheaths in his boots so they were out of sight. we got out of the car and immediately pulled our guns. we walked through the door back to back so we couldn’t be shot from behind. we made it through a hallway to the bottom of some stairs when we were met with the remaining four of stray kids. like wooyoung predicted they came out of no where. ambush. i immediately went after felix leaving them to deal with the rest. he threw a punch at my ribs and i grabbed his wrist, twisting it. i heard bone snap and he screamed. he pulled out a gun with his good arm and started shooting at me. i ducked and slipped in close and knock the gun out of his hand. i grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the ground. “you shot my friend you son of a bitch. it was the shoulder right?” he nodded with snarl twisted on his lips and i punched him in the face. he spit his blood at my face and i leaned back slightly. i pulled out my gun and placed it on the shoulder of his good arm. “thank you for confirming for me.” i gave him a sickening smile then pulled the trigger. he screamed again and i stood up. shoving him to the side with my foot i looked up to see hongjoong at the top of the stairs. he sneered at me then turned around and walked away. i glanced behind me to make sure the only dead ones where members of stray kids. i watched namjoon and jimin on top of changbin and woojin beating them mercilessly. wooyoung slit han jisung’s throat then turned to me. jimin and namjoon stood up as he glanced up at the stairs then back at me as more masked people rushed down the hallway towards us. 

“go.” he said. “we can handle them.” jimin slammed his fists together, turning on his gloves, and smirked. i nodded and raced up the stairs. i kicked open door after the door as i ran yet another hallway. i kicked open the last door and there she was. barely awake, covered in blood with hongjoong’s knife at her throat. i entered the room slowly with my gun leveled at his head. he smirked at me.“one more step and she dies.” i stopped where i was but didn’t lower my gun. “how’d you find us? let me guess. wooyoung. he was always soft.” he sneered out wooyoung’s name and i felt my blood boil a little more. the poor kid who had helped us find her. who fought on our side.“you don’t get to talk about him like that. not anymore. he’s on our side now.” hongjoong laughed and i tightened my grip on my gun.

“are you sure about that?” wooyoung walked into the room and stood at hongjoong’s side pulled out his gun and pointing it at me. 

“kim namjoon and park jimin are dead boss. i made sure of it.” i narrowed my eyes. “you son of a bitch. we trusted you.” i spit out. hongjoong merely laughed again. 

“no one leaves my mafia jungkook. the only way is in a body bag.” woo young locked eyes with me.

“i agree.” he said. he switched his target and pulled the trigger. hongjoong collapsed as the bullet tore through his leg. wooyoung caught y/n as she fell and lowered her gently to the ground. i walked over to hongjoong kicking the knife away. his gaze focused on wooyoung as he clenched his teeth in pain. “i’m done with you.” wooyoung spit out at his former leader. “i’m done taking orders and i’m done doing your dirty work.” i aimed my gun at his face and pulled the trigger. a soft groan pulled my attention back to y/n. i holstered my gun as i ran over to her. i cradled her face with both hands as wooyoung checked for a pulse. a tremendous weight fell off my shoulders as he looked up and nodded. “it’s weak but it’s there.” that was good enough for me. she was alive. that was the only thing that mattered. i picked her up carefully and wooyoung lead us downstairs. there we found all the assailants dead all six of my brothers standing over them. 

“hoseok hyung please. she’s alive but she’s hurt.” i reluctantly handed her over to him and he ran to the car. 

“the plan worked.” jimin breathed out and i nodded. 

~flashback to the car ride to the ware house~

“hongjoong doesn’t know that i helped you guys so he thinks i’m still on his side.” wooyoung voiced his thoughts and we all looked at him.

“so we can use that our advantage.” namjoon finished his thought. “he won’t be expecting you. call him” wooyoung complied, knowing namjoon’s plan immediately.

“hyung.” he gasped out feigning injury. “they know where the girl is and they’re on their way. i made them think they could trust me though. they left me at the house. what do you want me to do?”

“follow them.” he ordered. “fight with them then, when they think the battle is won, kill them.”

“what about jungkook. i can’t kill him myself.” he asked.

“i’ll take care of jungkook. kill them then come to me.” hongjoong then hung up and wooyoung looked to namjoon.

“the others will join us we just need to buy them time. when they get there i’ll go upstairs, and say i killed you. he won’t view me as a threat and i can kill him while his focus is on jungkook.” wooyoung offered.

“no. don’t kill him. he’s mine.” wooyoung nodded and we pulled up to the ware house.

~present time~

we ran to the van after retrieving various weapons and found hoseok in the back of the van kneeling over her. he was cleaning the blood off her as quickly as he could because he needed to see what he was dealing with, he couldn’t help her unless he knew. he threw me a wet cloth as i hopped into the van and i started to help him. as we cleaned we found bruises covering her skin and a few deep gashes. wooyoung covered his mouth at the sight, tears springing into his eyes, and jimin gently wrapped an arm around the younger boy pulling him up the the front. jin jumped into the front seat and we paused for a moment to carefully strap her down so we could work in a moving car. hoseok began to disinfect the cuts so he could sew them shut with out worrying about infections. there were two that we were worried about specifically. one on her stomach and one on her thigh. 

“they stabbed her.” i grit out through my teeth. i took over hobi’s job of disinfecting when i finished cleaning to he could start sew the wounds closed. there were only about four that needed stitches including the stab wounds. i disinfected the rest of them then began bandaging over the stitches and open wounds that didn’t need stitches. 

“kook i don’t know.” hoseok spoke gently as he finished his work. “she’s lost a lot of blood.” i clenched my jaw not taking my eyes off of her face.

“she’ll be fine. she’s strong.” hoseok sighed and i looked at him. “she’s breathing and her hearts beating. the only thing that matters right now is that she’s alive okay? she’ll pull through.” 

“jungkook i just think you need to be prepared for what might happen. they didn’t hold back on her.” i could hear namjoon’s breath increase as he started to grow angry. “we don’t know how long she’s been like this or just how much blood she’s lost or-”

“i don’t want to hear another negative word out of your mouth about my sister you got me?!” namjoon roared out from the front seat. sister? we all looked at him in shock except for hobi. 

“joon.” hoseok tried to reason with him but he wasn’t having it.

“no hoseok. i lost her. then i had her again when jungkook brought her to the house. then i lost her again. i finally have her again and you’re trying to tell me that she might not make it? she will. she’s strong like jungkook said. she’ll pull through.” hobi just sighed and nodded knowing he wasn’t getting anywhere with it. 

“she’s-she’s your sister?” wooyoung squeaked out from his place beside jimin. namjoon just nodded, jaw clenched. “oh my god. i’m going to die.” 

“you’re not going to die wooyoung. i’m not going to kill you. you got us to her just in time. she’s alive thanks to you.” namjoon spoke. his voice was slightly softer as he addressed the terrified boy tucked into jimin’s side. at his words wooyoung detached himself from jimin and nodded. 

“hey.” wooyoung looked to yoongi who had spoken to him. “you did good kid okay? she’s gonna be just fine.” he directed the last part to namjoon. we pulled up to the house and everyone jumped out to give hoseok and i room to move her. i picked her up carefully and hoseok opened doors for me as i walked to the med room. i laid her down gently on the bed and sat beside her as hoseok hooked her up to an iv. he placed different wires on her so he could monitor her heart beat then left to go find namjoon. i held her hand as gently as i could as tears welled up in my eyes. god what had i done.

hobi returned shortly after with namjoon. she needed a blood transfusion and he was praying that namjoon was a match. he did a quick test and determined that he was. he hooked them both up with more wires and began the transfusion. he then left to “go find yoongi”. he was just giving us privacy and a bit of time with her. as soon as he left tears started to run down my face. 

“this is all my fault. if i had just told her that i loved her too this never would have happened.” namjoon raised his eyes from her face to mine as i spoke. “god look what i’ve done.” i choked on my last words dropping my head as the tears flowed faster.

“jungkook. jungkook look at me.” i looked up when his voice faltered. i noticed that he tears in his eyes and i was shocked. i’d never seen him cry before. “this is not your fault. you understand me? this was inevitable. we knew it would happen sooner or later. maybe you could’ve prevented this by saying it back maybe you couldn’t have. all that matters now is that you brought her back alive. okay? she’s alive. and she’ll be ok.” i nodded through my tears and offered him a small smile which he returned. “hey you should go get some rest though. and shower. and change your clothes. you and i know well she’ll kill you when she wakes up if you haven’t been taking care of yourself.” we both laughed at that and i stood up knowing he was right. there was nothing i could do anyways. “i promise i won’t let anything happen to her while you’re gone. and hoseok hyung will come in and check up on me so i don’t bleed out.” he winked at me and i walked out the room, feeling reassured knowing that namjoon was in there with her. i took his advice and showered, throwing on sweats and a thin t shirt afterwards. i climbed in bed and knocked out as soon as my head hit the pillows. 

wooyoung’s pov:

my hands shook slightly as i followed jimin’s directions to the med room. i pushed the door open carefully, freezing when i saw namjoon sitting by her side. he looked upon hearing the door and noticed me. giving me a tired smile he waved me in.

“it’s ok. you can come in.” i walked in nervously and sat down in the chair opposite namjoon. i turned to y/n seeing her covered in bruises and wires and bandages. i started to tear up again.

“i just wanted to um-” i cut myself off as i tried to swallow the lump in my throat. “ i wanted to apologize. to tell you how sorry i am because i know i won’t have the courage to do it when you’re awake.” a tear ran down my face and i quickly wiped it away but more took its place. “but i guess that’s always been my problem right? too afraid to speak for myself. too afraid to refuse an order. too afraid to stop them when they took it too far. god i’m so sorry!” i dropped my head into my hands as i cried knowing that if i had just spoken up even once she might not be in this condition. namjoon looked at me, sympathy in his eyes and reached over the bed to me. i took his hand and he squeezed it gently.

“hey it’s ok. it doesn’t matter what you did or didn’t do then it matters what you do now. if you want to go back to them now that hongjoong’s gone we won’t stop you. but if you want to stay here with us you’re welcome to.” i looked at him in shock my eyes wide.

“you’re serious.” i said thinking he was messing with me. why would they want someone like me. i hurt them. 

“i’m serious. you’re a skilled fighter and, despite what you’ve done in the past, you knew what was right and made the right decision. what do you say?” he smiled at me from across the bed and any doubts i had disappeared.

“i would be honored.” i spoke truthfully. 

“alright. have jimin or taehyung take you to the guest room. it’ll be your room. i’d take you myself but i can’t exactly get up and walk out right now.” he said lifting his arm to show me the iv sticking out of it. we both laughed and i walked to the door.

“namjoon hyung?” i called lightly. he looked up smiling at the name that slipped off my tongue. “thank you. for everything.”

“you’re welcome.” he said softly. “thank you for helping us get her back alive.”

“you’re welcome.” i echoed then left to go find jimin or taehyung. i found taehyung first in the kitchen. i slowly walked up to him a bit nervous. i hadn’t spoken to him at all and had no idea what he thought of me. he looked up when he heard my tentative footsteps and gave me a warm smile. 

“hey you alright? need something?” i nodded and he chuckled at my slight shyness. “don’t be so scared we’re all friends here yeah?” i nodded again relaxing my shoulders and smiling at him. “so what can i help you with?” he asked again.

“um could you help me find the guest room. i guess i’m staying there.” he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion for a second then his face lit up.

“oh you’re staying with us! that’s great we were hoping you would. you’ll fit right in here.” i smiled at him again, happy that he was so kind and accepting. “we each have our own bathroom so you won’t have to worry about anyone using your stuff or waiting for one to be open.” he said as he lead me upstairs. “oh and since this is your room now you can customize it however you want!” he reminded me vaguely of a puppy with all his energy. he opened a door, third one on the right from the stairs, and we walked in. i sat on the bed then quickly grew sad as i realized it’d be the first night in a long time that i’d be alone. taehyung noticed my change in mood and sat next to me. 

“hey what’s wrong?” he asked, voice much softer in comparison to what it was before. i looked over at him then back down at my lap.

“i guess i just.” i felt tears rising again for what felt the hundredth time that day. god i was so weak. “i miss san. is that bad?” taehyung wrapped an arm around me and pulled me into him.

“no that’s bad sweetheart. you two were… close?” he asked. i noticed his careful wording and smiled slightly. 

“it’s ok you can say it. we were together. and i know he did terrible things but so did i but we always shared a bed and now i don’t know if i can sleep alone and i just i don’t know what to do anymore.” i wiped away the tears that managed to escape and taehyung tugged my head gently to lay on his shoulder. he started combing his finger through my hair trying to calm me down. “god i keep crying. i’m so pathetic. i am not supposed to cry.” he spoke at that voice slightly angry.

“don’t ever think that you’re pathetic because you cry. whoever told you that is a damn fool. we all cry and if you don’t it’s not healthy. you shouldn’t shove your emotions down, you’ll only be tearing yourself apart on the inside.” i stayed quiet as i thought about his words. no one had ever told me it was ok to cry. i was always told that crying was a weakness and i was not to be weak. i felt more at peace and accepted by these people i just met than i had my entire life with ateez. 

“hey hyung.” he looked at me partially surprised and i backpedaled immediately. “i’m sorry is it ok if i call you that. if it’s not it’s totally fine it just slipped out i’m sorry.” taehyung just laughed at the tyrant of words that came out of my mouth.

“it’s fine i was just surprised. jungkook never calls me hyung even though he’s younger than me cuz i told he didn’t have to. and you don’t either i don’t mind either way.”

“you’re not going to hit me if i don’t?” his eyes widened at my words. 

“excuse me?” i panicked again. oh my god i offended him i’m going to die.

“i didn’t mean to offend you i swear i just wanted to make sure because sometimes i forget and-” he cut off my words by turning me to face him. his face was hardened, his jaw clenched. he looked me over carefully then brought his eyes back to me face. 

“they hit you? for not calling them hyung?” i nodded and he inhaled sharply. “where.” i hesitated not wanting to talk about it but he spoke again. “where wooyoung. show me. now.” i sighed then slowly started to pull my shirt off. i turned around to show him back and he gasped. we heard another gasp at the door and looked up to see hoseok standing there. 

“oh my god. who did this to you?” he rushed over running a careful hand over the bruises and barely healed skin.

“they hit him. for forgetting to call them hyung.” taehyung was practically burning with rage. hoseok grabbed my hands and pulled me up gently. 

“let’s go to the med room, see if there’s anything i can do to help those heal faster okay?” i nodded slowly and looked back at taehyung who looked down right murderous. he stood up suddenly and walked passed us down the hall. he knocked on what i assumed was jimin’s door. sure enough jimin poked his head out. he looked down the hallway smiling when he saw me. the smile quickly turned to a look of shock and horror as he caught a glimpse of my back. 

“hey babe wanna help me murder the rest of ateez and anyone they’re associated with for beating a kid?” jimin looked up at taehyung then to me then back to taehyung asking a silent question. taehyung’s jaw clenched as he nodded and jimin’s eyes narrowed.

“gimme a sec to get ready.” he was about to duck back inside the room when hoseok called to him from beside me. 

“not tonight guys. there’s been enough of that today. besides i can’t help you so wait because i want a piece.” they smirked a little at hoseok’s words and i felt a weird feeling in my chest. is this was it felt like to be cared for? to have people angry on your behalf not angry at you all the time? hoseok lead me back into the med room and sat me down in chair then thought better of it and spun the chair around so i was sitting facing the back of the chair. i rested my arms on the chair back as he took a closer look at the cuts and bruises. i heard namjoon say something but i couldn’t quite hear him. 

“what did you say?” i asked softly.

“who did that to you?” he repeated louder.

“um i forgot to use honorifics when i spoke to the other members sometimes.” i partially answered.

“so they beat you for it?” 

“yeah. we wouldn’t have even known about but he asked me if i would hit him if he didn’t call me hyung because i told him i don’t really care about that.” taehyung spoke from the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. “me n jiminnie n hobi hyung are gunna go kill them when hobi’s free. wanna come?” namjoon looked towards me again then back at taehyung and nodded.

“hell yeah. i’m in. wait til guk’s good though. he’ll want to join.” taehyung nudged me gently as he came over to stand next to me.

“hey. you okay with this? we won’t do anything if you’re not cool with it. your call.” my call? they were all looking at me waiting for my say.

“you really won’t do it if i don’t want you to? like you’d actually listen to what i said?” hoseok and namjoon shared a sad look before turning back to me. 

“of course. here, we listen to everyone. my “title” of “leader” means nothing if i don’t have my team. and i’m not a dictator everyone gets a say. everyone is heard here. no one’s opinions are ignored. there are special situations when we’re racing against time and can’t talk it out but other than that everyone is equal. not one of us can do it without the others.” namjoon spoke.

“even jungkook?” i questioned and they laughed my badly hidden wonder and admiration for the man. 

“even jungkook.” taehyung responded. “so what do you think? you okay with this? because i’ll be honest, while i won’t if you don’t want me to, i really really want to. no one deserves to be treated like that.” hoseok hummed in agreement from behind me. i squeaked as he applied something cold to one of the freshly healed cuts and they laughed again.

“sorry. shoulda warned you it’d be cold.” hobi said as he spread it over the length of the cut. “jesus what did they use? a belt?” i stayed quiet and the older men exchanged a look. 

“are you serious?! they hit you with a belt? ok sweetheart you say the word and their dead. that is too far.” taehyung looked like he was ready to rip someone’s head off. 

“ok.” i whispered out.

“okay? you’re giving me the clear?” i looked up at taehyung and nodded. “are you sure. because there’s no going back.” 

“i’m sure.” i confirmed meeting his eyes. “i was good. i listened well. i took their hits. i always took the blame. i went where they sent me and i did what they told me to do and i took their insults and i never once complained. i’m tired of staying quiet.” taehyung looked proud as did namjoon and hoseok. 

“well here the only time you’ll get hit is during practice. but everyone gets hit during practice so.” hoseok shrugged and we all laughed. he finished putting cream on my back and helped me back into my shirt. “that should help them heal. you won’t even have a scar.” 

“thank you hyung. i really appreciate it. thank you guys for making me feel accepted here. i’ve never really had anything like this before so it feels.. nice to be wanted.” they looked a little sadden by my words but happy.

“i’m glad. we all accept you here and don’t ever feel like you can’t talk to any of us. okay?” namjoon gave me a kind smile as he spoke which i returned as i nodded. i decided to head off to bed as i was pretty exhausted so taehyung walked me back to my room. jimin was there laying some clothes on the bed.

“i thought you’d like something more comfortable to change into.” i walked over to him picking up the sweatpants and the soft t shirt. i looked up at him and wrapped him in a hug.

“thank you hyung.” he rubbed my back gently as he hugged me back. we soon felt a pair of long arms wrap around us taehyung joined our hug. 

“shut up.” he complained as jimin laughed at him. “i felt left out.” we all started laughing at that. when we called down jimin and taehyung bade me goodnight.

“if you need anything jimin and i are two doors down okay?” i nodded, grateful for all their help and they smiled at me before heading down the hall. i walked back to my bed and crawled under the covers. i felt exhaustion take over my body and my eyes closed. 

jungkook’s pov:

as soon as i woke the next morning i woke up to go see y/n. namjoon beat me there, he was at her beside when i walked in. he smiled at me upon noticing my entrance. i sat down across from him again and hoseok walked in not a minute later. 

“she seems to be doing better today and soon she won’t need anymore blood.” as soon as he said that her body began to shake. she started to thrash around. “why do i always jinx it.” he muttered as he pulled over his medical cart. he pulled out a syringe and was about to inject a sedative when her body went limp. her pulse flat lined and namjoon and i turned to hoseok with desperate expressions on her face. he quickly placed two things on her chest and pulled out the defibrillators. he charged them and shocked her. her body jolted up off the bed but her pulse stayed flat lining. 

“jungkook get some air in her lungs, namjoon start chest compressions.” as we worked hoseok upped the voltage a little and shocked her again. this time her heart started beating again. a little fast but it was beating. 

“oh thank god.” hoseok breathed out. “ok you two out. i need to run more tests, see what could’ve caused that.” 

namjoon and i were pushed out of the room, yelling and whining like kids. we looked at each other and promptly sat down on either side of the door.

“do you think she’s gunna be okay hyung?” i asked namjoon tentatively. 

“of course she is. we’ve got the best doctor we know in there right now. he can fix anything that’s wrong with her.” namjoon sounded sure and i trusted his words. about a half hour later, hoseok opened the door. 

“it’s not good news guys. the blade she was stabbed with must’ve been coated with poison because it spread quickly. i gave her an antidote but the poisons already done some significant damage. it’s up to her now.”


	3. the only thing that matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeon jeong-guk was feared. he was a ghost, a name whispered through the streets though never seen. he was a myth to some but to his enemies he was a very real threat. his focus never wavered and he never, ever missed his target. there were no distractions, nothing mattered but the mission. until her.

i was screaming. i was screaming and yelling and crying, begging for them to please please stop hurting me. for jungkook to find me. for anyone to help me. the pain was endless. they let me breath for a few seconds then dove right back in. carving my skin and beating me until i was on the verge of passing out. i couldn’t which made it a thousand times worse. there was only one that was kind. he brought me food and water when it was his turn to watch me. he spoke softly and his eyes were sad whenever i saw him. he even managed to get a message to the boys without raising suspicion. he kept me alive. i was grateful for him. 

i wasn’t sure how long i had been there. one of them was having fun dragging a knife across my skin when his boss came in. hongjoong was short but what he lacked in height he made up for in presence. the boys i had seen respected him. his message was brief but i overheard bits as i struggled to stay conscious. the boys had found me. they were on their way but they had a member that they thought turned to their side. he was leading them into a trap. i started to struggle weakly against the ropes that held me. my hands were bound behind my back, my feet tied to a ring that was bolted to the floor. hongjoong noticed my struggling and smirked. he walked over and knelt down in front of me. he grabbed my face and i winced slightly when his fingers pressed into the cuts on my face. he let go but stayed down at my level as he turned to talk to the other man again. 

“take the others. go greet them.” he said with a devilish smile on his face. the other man mirrored his smirk and left. hongjoong turned back to me and i spit my blood in his face. my teeth were bared at him but he could see i was about to pass out. he wiped the blood and spit off then back handed me across the face. my head snapped to the side but i was too far gone to really feel it. i chuckled weakly as i turned my head back towards him and he growled, wrapping a hand around my throat. 

“yeah bet that made you feel like a man.” i choked out. he tightened his grip and my vision started to blink out. then we heard shouting downstairs. hongjoong turned his head to the door and i realized. they found me. i felt a rush of adrenaline and threw myself forward knocking hongjoong off balance. he growled angrily again and grabbed me by the hair, dragging me up. he pulled out a knife and cut the ropes holding me. he then threw me on the floor as hard as he could. my head hit the ground hard and my consciousness slipped momentarily. as i blinked the black spots out of my eyes i felt him grab me again. then footsteps. i could hear jungkook’s voice yelling my name as he ran down the hallway. he was kicking the doors open to every room. hongjoong wrapped an arm around me and held his knife to my throat as the banging got closer. the door didn’t stand a chance. there he was chest heaving, gun pointed at hongjoong’s head. i tried to fight to stay awake but i was so tired. my eyes started to close as i succumbed to the exhaustion i felt. i’m sorry jungkook. i love you. 

it was strange. i could feel someone carrying me. oh. jungkook. he must’ve gotten me out. i felt myself being passed to someone else and i knocked back out again. i regained the smallest bit of consciousness. i could feel but i couldn’t open my eyes or move. i could feel something pricking again and again but it was numb. then i could hear. i heard voices. one was… angry. sad. jungkook. his voice was low but hard. 

“she’ll be fine. she’s strong.” his voice faded then a new voice came in. hoseok.

“i just think you need to be prepared for what might happen. they didn’t hold back on her.” he sounded defeated. like he’d done what he could but was doubtful that it was enough. it’s ok hoseok. i got it from here. i was going to pull through. i was going to wake up. i was going to see jungkook again. i faded out of consciousness again. the next time i woke up i wasn’t in my body. i was in the med room and i could see my body on the table. it was unnerving to say the least. then i noticed jungkook. he was sitting by my side holding my hand, tears in his eyes. the door opened and hoseok walked in with namjoon. he sat namjoon down next to me and ran a blood test? i had seen hundreds done as an assistant nurse but why had hoseok gone to namjoon first? not jungkook? after he determined that namjoon was in fact a match he began a blood transfusion. oh. after hooking namjoon up he left them. the moment the door closed tears started to roll down jungkook’s face. 

“this is all my fault.” he cried. “if i had just told her that i loved her too this never would have happened.” namjoon raised his head from looking down at me. “god what have i done.” i couldn’t hear anymore of it so i left. i walked to the door and tried to open it but my hand passed right through it. right. not actually alive. i experimentally stuck my hand through the door and felt no resistance. i hesitantly stepped through the door and walked down the hall. i saw hoseok and decided to see where he was going. he went down to the kitchen and walked right into yoongi’s arms. what shocked me was the tears. tears rolling down his face and i realized just how strong he had been. he kept it together for jungkook and namjoon but he couldn’t hide from yoongi. my heart broke as he sobbed.

“what if she doesn’t make it yoongi. what am i going to do? i don’t know what to do. she- she looked so pale. she lost so much blood. i thought-” his voice broke as he choked on his words. “i thought she was dead when i saw guk carrying her down the stairs. she’s hanging on but barely. i don’t know how much longer she’ll last.” yoongi stayed quiet as he listened to his boyfriend. he pulled back from the hug and held hoseok’s face gently in his hands.

“you did everything you could right?” hoseok nodded, tears still rushing down his face. “ok. then all we can do now is wait. we wait for her to heal and we hope that namjoon’s blood helps her.” hoseok nodded and my focus was pulled when i heard a different voice upstairs. i rushed upstairs to the med room, finding the boy who had treated me kindly. i was filled with happiness that he had found the boys and that the boys had accepted his help. i frowned when i noticed he was crying. he was apologizing, i realized, with a shock. but why? i listened as he voiced the apparent shame and guilt he felt. i wanted nothing more than to hug him, tell him that it wasn’t his fault, he had kept me alive long enough for the boys to find me. i literally owed him my life. i saw namjoon reach across the bed to him. as i watched, namjoon offered the boy a place with them. where he would no longer be in danger of the others for betraying them. my smile grew on my face again when he accepted. i knew already he’d fit in perfectly.

after he left i turned my attention back to namjoon who had grown quiet. he dropped his head into his hands as tears welled up in his eyes and i panicked slightly. i’d never seen him cry before. he was always so strong for the rest of the team. 

“y/n i’m so sorry i wasn’t there. i should’ve tried harder to find you! god when yoongi said i had a sister i never thought-” he paused to swallow hard, trying to force down his emotions. “i had never seen a picture but as soon as you walked through that door with jungkook i knew it was you. i already knew you and i had just met you. i’m so sorry i wasn’t there when you needed me. but you have to wake up please. you have to. i- i- i can’t do this with you i can’t. i won’t. you’re my baby sister so i know you’re strong. that’s my blood in your veins. so fight y/n. fight. you will wake up. and i will be right here when you do. i promise.” as his voice grew stronger at the end it also began to fade. no no no not again. i need to wake up now. like right now. but it was too late and i was back in my body, unconscious and unable to move. 

jungkook’s pov:

it was day four of y/n being unconscious. hoseok said her vitals were improving steadily which meant she could possibly wake up soon. soon as in the next few days not soon as in minutes after he gave me the update. but, to my complete and utter shock, her heart rate speed up and her eyes flew open as she gasped. her breathing was erratic and i quickly grabbed her hand trying to calm her down. she looked at me with wild eyes but calmed as she recognized my face. 

“jungkook?! oh my god oh my god is this real?” her eyes welled up with tears as she tried to throw her arms around me. my own tears fell as i wrapped my arms around her. silently i thanked every god and goddess there was. she was awake. and she was ok. i pulled back and held her face in my hands as i looked into her eyes.

“i love you.” i said and her eyes widened. “i love you so so much and i was a coward for not saying it before but i thought i was protecting you but then i realized that none of that matters because by not saying it i pushed you right into their hands and it’s all my fault jagiya and i’m so sorry i’m so so sorry.” i let go of her face to drop my head into my hands as i sobbed. i felt her small hand wrap carefully around my wrist and she gently tugged my hand away from my face. she looked upset but had fire in her eyes behind it.

“first of all this is not your fault and i don’t want to hear another word about it being your fault got me?” he opened his mouth to argue but i kept talking. “nope i’m not done yet.” he pouted at me but i wasn’t finished. “if anything jungkook this is my fault. i should’ve realized that you were trying to spare me i mean look at your line of work. i was childish to run away instead of staying and trying to talk it out. so if anyone’s at fault it’s me. second of all i love you too and took you long enough to say it oh my gosh.” at this we heard laughter in the doorway. 

“she really just shuts him up like that.” taehyung, having never seen it live, looked like he was having the time of his life, jimin, hoseok, and wooyoung were laughing with him. i heard a tiny gasp from behind me and turned back around to see y/n’s wide eyes fixed on wooyoung.

“it’s you oh my god it’s really you.” he walked over to her bedside and took her hand gently but she was having none of that. she yanked him down with surprising strength considering just woke up from a four day coma with extensive injuries. as i watched his eyes teared at the feeling of her hugging him. he closed his eyes briefly and a tear escaped rolling down his cheek. she pulled away and smiled brightly at him despite the tears in her eyes.

“thank you for showing me so much kindness in that horrible place. you kept me alive. i wouldn’t be here right now if not for you.” she placed a hand on his cheek and all eyes turned to him in shock.

“is that true?” i asked. he was quick to shake his head but y/n cut in.

“don’t be modest. please. you deserve all the credit.” she turned to me then. “he snuck me in meals and water everyday when it was his shift to watch me. he coaxed me awake enough to remember yoongi’s phone number and he sent you that message. he even took care of my wounds even though he knew he couldn’t do much without them finding out.” tears started to make their appearance as i grabbed wooyoung and pulled him into a hug. 

“thank you.” i whispered to him as i hugged him. “thank you so much.” he pulled away from me briefly and turned towards the door. i turned to see what caught his attention and my eyes widen at the sight of namjoon and jin standing in the doorway. namjoon’s eyes flicked through the room, coming to rest on y/n. she smiled softly holding out her arms and he practically ran to her. 

“oppa i missed you so much.” she cried.

“oh my god you’re awake. you’re actually awake.” he was crying as well. me, taehyung, jimin, and wooyoung were shocked. he was like actually crying. woah. i mentally slapped myself. not the time jungkook. they continued hugging for a while then he pulled away and sat down in the chair next to her. “look y/n i-” 

“i know.” she said surprising him.

“what?” she smiled, amused at him. 

“i could hear everything everyone said to me. while i was-” she looked at me, cleared her throat then continued. “unconscious.” she gazed fixed on wooyoung again who was standing between taehyung and jimin. “and i don’t want to hear anymore about how you could have prevented this, how you could’ve done better. you kept me alive and i still don’t even know your name.” 

“it’s wooyoung.” he choked out. he was trying to fight back his tears and taehyung and jimin each had an arm around him in an instant to comfort him. she smiled gently at him then turned to me and namjoon.

“same goes for you both. there was nothing you could’ve done. the only thing that matters is that you found me. i’m ok. i promise.” we all nodded reluctantly, no one else wanting to get a tongue lashing.

y/n’s pov:

“ok ok everyone out. i need to check her over and make sure that she’s good to leave this room.” everyone grumbled but left. hoseok walked over to me with a syringe and i cringed slightly. he chuckled at me and held out his hand for me to squeeze. i took it, tightening my grip instantly when the needle went into my arm. he quickly drew some blood, gently pulled the needle out then taped some gauze over the mark. he was quiet the entire time, refusing to meet my eyes. and i knew exactly why.

“you didn’t think i was going to make it.” i calmly stated. i wasn’t mad, i understood his mentality. it was a miracle that i woke up. i had lost a lot of blood and my heart literally stopped once. “it’s ok hobi. i understand. the odds were way way wayyyyyyy against me.” he frowned at my poor attempt to joke about it.

“still. i should’ve had more faith in you and hope that things would work out.” he spoke with his back turned as he ran my blood through some tests.

“hobi because you’re the healer of the group you sometimes have to make the tough calls and no one understands that more than me. i watched nurses struggle through that every day and i can tell you that i know for a fact that it takes one seriously strong person to remember that not everything goes the right way and keep pushing. and hobi you didn’t give up on me. you did everything you could and you’ve kept me alive here. you’re a brother to me and i love you like one. nothing could ever change that. okay?” he sniffled then gave me a big hug. 

“thank you for being here.” he said softly.

“thank you for keeping me here.” i replied. he laughed a little at that one and we smiled at each other. he held his hand out and carefully helped me up. i could walk on my back leg i just had to be careful not to pull on the stitches. as we walked to the door we heard jungkook yell.

“THEY DID WHAT TO HIM?!?” hobi sighed as i looked at him in alarm.

“i see he found out about wooyoung.” my eyes narrowed at him.

“what about wooyoung?” he gulped slightly.

“the members of ateez would um beat him for forgetting to use honorifics. i’d never seen marks like the ones on his back before and when i asked him, kind of jokingly because i never thought anyone could be so cruel, if they used a belt he went really quiet which was enough confirmation for us. taehyung and jimin and namjoon and i are going to hunt down the rest of ateez and their accomplices and kill them. we were gunna wait until jungkook was good to go then ask jin hyung and yoongi if they wanted to help.” i stood quietly for a second processing the information then i whined.

“i wanna help though! they always yelled at wooyoungie. that’s a death penalty in itself. now i find out that they beat him?!?” he sighed knowing already how difficult i was going to be about this.

“y/n you literally just got out of a hospital bed, you have stitches and you can barely walk on your own.”

“I DON’T GIVE A CRAP HOBI I’M GUNNA KILL THEM FOR HURTING THE BABY.” he just sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose and wooyoung, taehyung, jimin, and jungkook stuck their heads in.

“everything good in here?” jimin asked tentatively.

“no. no it is not. hobi won’t let me go with you guys to whoop ateez because apparently i’m too injured to injure anyone else.” i could practically hear them roll their eyes. 

“y/n your barely standing upright right now.” taehyung said. jungkook moved to stand slightly behind me but i kept my focus on taehyung. 

“taehyung i’m fine. good enough to whoop butt at least.” taehyung simply chuckled and walked over to me. he pushed my shoulder gently and i stumbled, jungkook swooping his arms under me to pick me up. i pouted as i crossed him arms knowing i was beat. jungkook was about to walk out of the room carrying me when wooyoung grabbed my hand. jungkook turned around so i could face him and he gave me a big smile. 

“thank you for being so kind to me and accepting me noona. i haven’t had a lot of that in my life so it’s nice to have real friends.” i almost scoffed at him.

“boy whatchu talkin’ about “friends”. we’re a family here and you’re a part of it now.” the other boys nodded in confirmation. “and don’t call me noona it makes me feel old.” they all laughed at that. jungkook brought me downstairs and sat me on his lap on the big couch. jimin and taehyung sat on either side of wooyoung, taking up the rest of the couch. jin and namjoon made themselves comfortable on chairs next to each other and hobi dragged yoongi out of the kitchen with snacks and drinks. jungkook got to pick the movie so naturally we were watching iron man. woo’s eyes lit up when he saw the title.

“i’ve never seen this before but i’ve always wanted to!” jungkook’s head turned slowly to face him along with jimin and taehyung’s. 

“excuse me? you’ve never seen iron man?! any of them?!” oh boy. woo what have you done.

“guk let’s just watch ok? if he has questions jiminnie and tae can answer them. they’ve seen it the same amount of times that you have. and guys what was with the head turning that was creepy.” namjin and sope laughed at that agreeing with me.

“he just got here guys don’t scare him off with your creepy unison crap.” jin scolded jokingly. the maknae line looked at each other mischievously then turned to jin in perfect sync.

“yes eomma jin.” they said in perfect unison. jin huffed loudly as woo, namjoon, and i howled with laughter at that. we started the movie after we calmed down and i settled back into jungkook. he wrapped his arms around me and leaned forward slightly to whisper to me.

“how long do you think it’ll take woo to realize that jimin and taehyung basically adopted him into their relationship?” i giggled quietly at that.

“i don’t know but i think that by the time he does realize it’ll be too late to get out.” looking at the couples around us i noticed how we’re all in the different stages of relationships. namjin the married couple. sope the basically engaged couple. jimin and taehyung the best friend couple, and us the honeymoon stage couple. i leaned back a little farther to whisper this to jungkook and he cracked up making the little family next to us turn to look at us.

“he’s on crack.” i whispered and they laughed softly turning back to the movie. as i sat there on the couch in the arms of the man that i loved, surrounded by the people i was closest too, i realized that even though i had lost my family i had found another one in these wonderful idiots. and i wouldn’t give them up for anything. because i loved them and they loved me and really, isn’t that the only thing that matters?


End file.
